Trying Again
by Spamano Sweethearts
Summary: Time seems to be going by fast for Antonio and Lovino. It feels like their six year old son Alessandro was a baby just yesterday. Now the couple starts thinking about having another little one. Lovino is doubtful that it will happen again but Antonio remains optimistic. How will they cope facing familiar (and some unfamiliar) obstacles through out the situation? -Sequel to Trying-
1. Chapter 1

A loud crack of thunder erupted from the skies above Madrid, Spain. Bright sparks of lighting accompanied the loud booms of thunder as fat raindrops practically poured from above. It was only about five in the morning and yet the streets were slicked with water and topped with puddles. Some people could sleep through these sounds of thunder and pelting raindrops on their roofs but some could not. Lovino and Antonio, the two nations of Southern Italy and Spain had no trouble sleeping through storms.

In the master bedroom of their Spanish villa, the couple laid asleep. Limbs crossed over each other, tangled in red silk bed sheets and snoring ever so slightly, the loud storm had no effect over them. On the other hand, it did bother a certain someone in the other room.

"Mama!"

Lovino didn't react; he simply turned over and snuggled under the blankets some more. A few silent seconds passed before the sky emitted a loud roar of thunder and silver streaks of lightning.

"Mama! Papí!"

In a matter of seconds, the master bedroom door was slammed open as a little boy ran in. The couple barely had time to sit up before they were pushed back down because the little boy had jumped on their bed.

"Mama the storm is so loud, it's so scary!" The little boy rambled, tears spilling out of his hazel eyes.

Lovino rubbed his eyes, which were identical to the boy's, before they sat up once more with their son in front of them. The little boy was clinging to Antonio's shirt, crying and sniffling.

"Mi hijo, it's okay, it's just a little rain." Antonio assured him, rubbing small, comforting circles in his son's back.

"Sí Alessandro, it's just thunder." Lovino said, kissing the top of the boy's head. "Nothing to be worried about bambino."

"But it's scary thunder mama!" The six year old protested, rubbing his tears away. "Papí, you'll protect me right?"

"Of course I will." Antonio smiled.

"Do you want to sleep with us, Ale?" Lovino asked.

Alessandro wasted no time in nodding eagerly. The three of them laid down, Alessandro of course was in the middle, nestled between both of his parents. It didn't take very long for Antonio to go to sleep, he was glad to welcome it since he had to wake up again for work in two hours. Lovino started falling asleep but Alessandro just couldn't, the sounds of rain were distracting him.

"Mama why does it rain?" Alessandro asked.

"Hm?" Lovino half opened his eyes. "Because the trees and plants outside need water."

"Oh." Alessandro nodded. "But why does it thunder?"

"I don't know bambino." Lovino said sleepily.

"Can we find out why tomorrow?" Alessandro wondered.

"Sure." Lovino nodded, closing his eyes.

It was silent for a moment before the little boy spoke up once more.

"Mama, I can't sleep." Alessadro said, "Can you sing me a song?"

Lovino opened his eyes once more and nodded. Alessandro cuddled up to his mother's chest as Lovino started to sing softly.

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, nella braccia della mama." Lovino sang, holding his son close and petting his curly hair affectionately. A pang of thunder broke out in the sky.

Alessandro flinched a little at the thunder but continued to listen to his mother's comforting voice. "Fa la ninna bel bambin, fa la nanna bambin bel." Lovino kissed his sons head before continuing the lullaby, "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, nella braccia della mama."

A few moments of silence passed before Lovino looked down at his son who seemed to have fallen asleep. The Italian nation couldn't help but to smile at the little boy, it seemed like just yesterday he was a cheerful baby. Now he was a cheerful six year old that just kept growing and growing. Still through out these years, he was the best thing to happen to the two nations.

Lovino closed his eyes, cuddling Alessandro close to him. The rain still poured out side, the sound of it filling up the room. Within minuets, Lovino had fallen asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, the small family had woken up and started getting ready for their day. Antonio was on the phone with his boss, walking around the house, gathering papers he needed from his office and getting his briefcase ready for work. Lovino was frying up some churros for breakfast, they were Alessandro's favorite and after the thunderstorm scare at 5am, Lovino thought it would be a nice treat.

"How many do you want, bambino?" Lovino asked, taking the pastries out of the frying pan.

"Hmm.. Can I have two, mama?" Alessandro asked from his seat at the table.

Lovino nodded in reply, stacking a small plate with food. He placed the plate down on the table in front of Alessandro and the little boy smiled happily. After a small smile of his own, Lovino walked over to the coffee maker and poured two cups, one for himself and one for Antonio. Speaking of the Spaniard, he rushed into the kitchen just as Lovino set the coffee pot back down.

"My boss is going to kill me." Antonio said, fixing his tie.

"Why?" Lovino asked, getting out a third mug for Alessandro's hot chocolate.

"Because I'm going to be a few minuets late for work." Antonio replied, grabbing a mug of coffee off of the counter.

"Your boss is too uptight, don't let him get to you." Lovino said, pouring hot chocolate from a pot that was on the stove into a small mug.

"I'll try not too." Antonio said before downing almost half of his cup of coffee.

Just as Lovino set the mug of hot chocolate down beside Alessandro, Antonio kissed both of their cheeks in a hurry.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you both later tonight." Antonio said.

"Alright, don't forget that Feli is coming over later." Lovino reminded him.

"Zio Feli is coming over?" Alessandro smiled with a mouth full of churros, Lovino nodded.

"Oh I can't wait!" Antonio smiled, "Well adios, los quiero mucho!"

"Te quiero también, papí." Alessandro said with a grin.

"Ti amo anch'io, tesoro." Lovino smiled.

With that, Antonio set his mug back down on the counter then went on his way for work. So, Lovino and Alessandro carried out their day like usual.

* * *

The day proceeded as it usually did when Antonio went to work. Days like this had some sort of unofficial schedule. It started off with cleaning after breakfast, which Alessandro absolutely hated even though his mother claimed that the house needed to stay clean. It was funny, whenever the six year old tried cleaning up, he ended up knocking something over due to his clumsiness. It always left Lovino with feelings of nostalgia from his childhood.

It took about an hour or two until the house seemed to be clean enough so Lovino deemed them both fit for a nap. The two of them were fast asleep on the couch, Lovino laid out with Alessandro sleeping soundly on his chest. The sound of soft snores and the tv playing quietly could be heard. All seemed calm and peaceful. That is until a few excited knocks of the front door echoed through the house. The two nations jolted awake, confused and a little grumpy.

"What the fu-" Lovino began before he looked at his son's confused face. Boy, it took every ounce of his will not to curse in front of the little nation. Alessandro was very impressionable.

"Mama do you think that's zio?" Alessandro asked, sitting up along with his mother.

"Probably." Lovino nodded.

The Italian scooped up his son in his arms before standing up and walking to the door. Before he could get there, there were a few more frantic knocks against the wooden door.

"Fratello!" A higher pitched voice called out.

"Hold the fu-" Lovino paused then sighed. Damn Antonio for reinforcing this 'no cursing' policy.

Lovino twisted the knob before he swung the front door open. Feliciano stood there with his small- but growing- family. Lovino smiled at his nephews who were looking up to him happily.

"Ciao Lukas, Ciao Riccardo." Lovino smiled at the little boys.

"Hallo!" Lukas- who was now about seven- greeted.

The blond four year old beside him waved happily in reply, he didn't like speaking so much.

"Ve~ we don't get a hi?" Feliciano pouted as Lovino stepped aside for the family.

"You and the potato eater are not as cute as those two." Lovino protested, kicking the door shut.

"We are cute, right, Luddy?" Feli asked, clinging to his husband's arm.

"Uh Ja? I mean- Nein." Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know how to answer that."

"I think you are cute zio Feli!" Alessandro smiled.

"Aw thank you, nipote!" Feli claimed his nephew from his brother's arms and cuddled the little boy. After some cuddles, he set the little nation down beside his own two kids.

"Vati can we go play outside with Alessandro? Bitte?" Lukas asked, his blue eyes looking sad as he pulled on his best puppy face.

"Only if your Onkel says it's okay." Ludwig replied to witch Lukas immediately looked over at Lovino.

The Italian cringed at the German word for uncle but still showed a small smile. "Sure go right ahead. But stay close to the house, don't go wandering in the fields."

"Got it, Onkel!" Lukas nodded.

With out wasting a moment, the three cousins all ran through the hallway and to the glass back door.

"They're growing up so fast." Feliciano commented as they started walking toward the kitchen.

"I know." Lovino nodded. Once they stepped inside the kitchen, Lovino immediately grabbed a bottle of wine from it's holder and opened a cabinet to retrieve a few glasses.

"Oh uh Lovino I don't want any wine." Feli turned down politely as he and Ludwig sat at the wooden kitchen island.

Lovino quirked an eyebrow at that, then put the extra glass away. The expensive red wine filled two glasses about midway until Lovino shut the bottle again with the cork. He was still a little stumped that Feli refused wine, he NEVER refused wine. It was his favorite right along with pasta or pizza. Unless..

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Lovino narrowed his eyes at his little brother as he handed Ludwig a glass.

"What? W-What are you talking about?" Feli laughed nervously.

Both Ludwig and Lovino shot Feliciano a look. Ludwig's look said, 'Come on who are you kidding, Lovino's not that stupid' and Lovino's look practically said, 'Don't fuck with me, tell me the truth'. Feliciano sighed, drumming his fingers against the island surface.

"Alright, alright I'm pregnant, you've got me." Feli grinned.

Lovino shook his head, with disbelief. Another baby? Already? Riccardo was only four years old. He couldn't imagine what Feli would do with a newborn. Imagining himself in the same scenario made him feel even crazier than just thinking about it. Thank God babies weren't something that he and Antonio talked about.

"Lovino?"

Said nation snapped out of his daze and looked back at his brother. "I think you're crazy." Lovino managed to say before taking a sip of his drink.

"What why?" Feli asked.

"Because that means you'll have three kids. It's like you two never take a break." Lovino replied, "You guys fuck like rabbits."

"This is our last baby! Honest!" Feliciano said, holding up his arms in defense.

"You say that now but watch in two years you'll be complaining that you want another one." Ludwig said.

"I promise I won't!" Feliciano replied. "But only if we have a girl this time. I really want a little girl."

For a moment, Lovino's thoughts slipped and he imagined himself with a daughter of his own. Said imaginary daughter would probably be the cutest thing in the world. But he quickly snapped himself out of it, he didn't really like to get caught up in thoughts about having another baby. Lovino set his glass down on the counter beside him.

"I'd laugh if you had another boy." Lovino teased.

"I would cry." Feliciano joked. "But I'd still love my bambino anyway."

* * *

Hours passed, the sun stood high up in the sky for a while then set almost as quickly as it had come. Time really seemed to fly by. It was around six 'o clock when Lovino and Feliciano started to prepare dinner. The kids had come back inside a few minuets earlier and they were seated at the table with Ludwig. Alessandro insisted that his uncle teach him how to speak German and so Ludwig was happy to oblige, starting off with basics.

"I can't believe my bambino wants to learn that potato language." Lovino rolled his eyes as he stirred tomato sauce in a pot.

"German is such a nice language." Feli insisted, rolling out the dough on the counter. "It's cute when Lukas speaks it. I hardly ever hear Riccardo speak it though."

"Is it really that rare for the kid to talk?" Lovino asked.

"Sí, unfortunately it is." Feli sighed. "He only talks to Ludwig and I. Sometimes he'll talk to Lukas but that's not very common. The Doctors say his mutism is selective and it's part of an anxiety disorder. Maybe he's like that because his country keeps to itself; I mean his nation is practically isolated. But at least he's learning sign language."

"Oh really?" Lovino wondered before he turned his attention over to the table where their little ones sat.

Sure enough, there was Riccardo, signing off a few words to his father as he smiled. It seemed as though the little boy chose only to talk to his parents when they were alone. Alessandro seemed to be observing his cousin's signing until he looked over at Lovino.

"Mama, guess what!" Alessandro exclaimed from his seat.

"What?" Lovino grinned.

"Ich habe dich liebe!" Alessandro replied, a bright smile on his face. **  
**

The Italian could feel his eye twitch somewhat at the language and it took all of his might not to cringe at the sound of his baby speaking German.

"It means I love you." Feliciano told him, trying not to laugh at his brother's reaction.

"I love you too, bambino." Lovino finally managed to say.

Before Alessandro could say another word, the sound of the front door opening caught everyone's attention. Alessandro let out an adorable gasp as he sat up straight.

"Papí's home!" The little boy exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Onkel Toni!" Lukas smiled almost as happy as his cousin before he jumped out of his seat as well.

Riccardo was still in his seat. He was smart enough to safely get down from his chair. After he got down, he followed his brother and cousin to go see his cheerful uncle. A few moments of laughs and delightful greetings passed before Antonio entered the room with all of the children clinging to him. Lovino had almost forgotten that Lukas and Riccardo's love for Antonio was almost identical to Alessandro's love for him. His nephews loved being around his dim-witted husband. Lovino would never admit how cute it was.

"Hola." Antonio greeted with a smile.

"Ciao, Toni." Feli smiled in return.

"Hallo, Antonio." Ludwig greeted back, turning to face the Spaniard.

Lovino put the wooden spoon he was holding back down on the counter before he walked over to his husband so he could give him a proper greeting.

"Ciao, amore." Lovino grinned, kissing Antonio's cheek.

"Aw, Lovi, don't I get more than that?" Antonio teased playfully before puckering his lips.

Lovino rolled his eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips in short, sweet kiss. The little ones below them 'oooh'd in wonder and Lovino could feel himself blush.

"Go play with the potato eater you little monsters." Lovino joked.

"Okay mama." Alessandro laughed.

The three children ran back over to their places at the table with Ludwig. Lovino took Antonio's hand and led him over to the stove, which was giving off divine smells of tomato sauce and different seasonings.

"Guess the fuck what." Lovino said to his husband.

"Lovi, the kids." Antonio reminded.

"They're not paying attention to me, don't worry." Lovino picked up his wooden spoon before he dipped it back into the sauce. "Guess who's pregnant again."

In an instant, Lovino regretted phrasing his question like that due to how Antonio's eyes lit up. The Spaniard smiled so brightly and sweetly, it was disgustingly cute.

"Lovi you're pregnant!? Ay Dios mio, I can't believe it!" Antonio exclaimed, going to give his lover a hug.

"Not me, tomatoes for brains." Lovino rolled his eyes as his husband clung to him. "The idiota beside me."

Antonio turned his attention to his brother in law who was smiling awkwardly as he held his hand up a little.

"Oh." Antonio laughed nervously.

Lovino patted his head as some form of comfort.

"Mhm, it's true. Luddy and I are going to have another bambino in a few months." Feliciano smiled.

"Congratulations!" Antonio smiled.

"Grazie." Feliciano said, returning the smile. "But speaking of that little misunderstanding, when are you and Lovino going to have another baby?"

Both Lovino and Antonio looked toward each other, exchanging a gawky look. They had never really talked about having another baby after Alessandro was born. They had both just assumed that the little boy was enough and they should keep it at that. However, it would be a lie if they each said they never thought about another little one running around, another little one to love and to hold.

"Uh guys?" Feliciano wondered seeing as though they had both a bit dazed out.

"Oh huh? Pff never." Lovino assured his brother, pushing away from Antonio's hold. "Ale is enough for us. We don't want or need another kid."

But that was somewhat of a lie.

"Sure." Feli rolled his eyes, not believing either of them.

* * *

After dinner, Feli and his family stayed for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes and headed back home. Alessandro was sad to see them go but Antonio assured him that they would see the family again soon. Lovino and Antonio let Alessandro stay up an hour past bed time that night and the little boy was extremely delighted at that. However, when it was actually time for him to go to bed, he just didn't want to.

"Pero papí, no tengo seuño." Alessandro pouted as his father carried him upstairs, Lovino followed behind them.

"I don't believe that, you must be a little tired." Antonio smiled.

"Nuh uh! Not even a little bit!" The smaller nation protested but to no avail.

"Bambino you have to go to sleep. You want to be a big strong nation when you grow up, right?" Lovino told him.

At this point, Alessandro was looking over Antonio's shoulder to see his mother, and he nodded his little head vigorously.

"Sí mama, I wanna be a strong nation like you and papí!" Alessandro replied.

"And big strong nations need their sleep, bambino." Lovino said but Alessandro still pouted.

Once they reached the little boy's room, Antonio laid him down on his bed. The little nation's pout remained on his face as his father fixed the blankets and placed his tomato print sheet over him.

"Mi tomate don't pout." Antonio said. "Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together, okay?"

"Really?!" Alessandro's hazel eyes lit up with excitement.

"Mhm." Antonio hummed with a smile before he kissed his sons button nose. "Buenas noches, Ale."

"Buenas noches, papí." Alessandro smiled sleepily.

Next was Lovino's turn, and so the Italian nation made his way to his sleepy son.

"Buona notte, bambino." Lovino grinned before brushing some of Alessandro's curls away to give him a forehead kiss.

The loving gesture put a small smile on Alessandro's face before he mumbled out a, "Buona notte, mama."

After Alessandro closed his eyes, Lovino and Antonio quietly exited the room, leaving the door slightly cracked open.

The couple went through their nightly routine in order to get ready for bed. They took a shower together, brushed their teeth and put on the most comfy pajamas they had. Once they were settled, they lay down beside each other and so began their nightly cuddle session. Lovino laid his head on Antonio's chest, closing his eyes and just focusing on his lover's heartbeat. The room was quiet and the atmosphere was calm. Until Antonio decided to start talking.

"Having Feli and Ludwig over was fun." Antonio spoke up.

"Mhm." Lovino hummed sleepily.

"It was funny when I thought you were the pregnant one, huh?" Antonio said, no doubt with a grin on his face.

"Hilarious." Lovino replied, snuggling up closer to his husband.

"But I mean i-it wasn't such a crazy thought." Antonio said, wrapping an arm around Lovino.

"No it wa-" Lovino stopped himself, opened his eyes and looked up at the Spaniard. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying.. What if you did get pregnant again?" Antonio explained.

"You and I both know that is probably never going to happen." Lovino said, a hint of sadness plagued his voice as he turned and looked into Antonio's eyes. "Besides, we already have a kid. I mean we should be thankful just to have Ale."

"I am thankful for our bebé, incredibly thankful. I just- I've been thinking about it for some time. Ever since Feliciano and Ludwig had Riccardo, I have to admit, the idea of another baby doesn't sound so bad." Antonio told him.

The Italian propped himself up on his elbow and thought over what Antonio was telling him. Did he really want another baby? It didn't seem like it could ever happen again, Alessandro for the most part was a miracle. What made Antonio think that they'd be able to have another kid? And sure, it was sort of a nice thought to have another little one but the effort would be too much and Lovino just wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through a repeat of seven years ago.

"Amore, do you really want to go through all of that all over again?" Lovino asked. "I mean, getting pregnant with Ale wasn't a walk in the park. It was really stressful and we even fought about it that one time-"

Antonio cut Lovino's sentence short by leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Mi corazón, you worry too much." Antonio told him. "I know we can have another baby! Please!" He begged.

Lovino cocked his eyebrow, still processing everything. The room went silent for a moment and Lovino thought of all the things he could and should say. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to be able to try just once and for that to be the end of it, for him to be pregnant after just one go. But that wouldn't happen. It would never happen and he knew that. Did he really want to go through the heartache of trying to conceive? Was it really worth it?

"I-I'll think about it." Lovino rolled his eyes.

Antonio's face lit up and his lips formed a cheerful smile. "Really?"

"I said I'd think about it, I didn't give you a definite answer, idiota." Lovino reminded him.

"I know, I know, lo siento." Antonio apologized. "I just got a little excited."

"I can tell." Lovino replied, lying back down with his head on Antonio's chest. "Buona notte, bastardo."

"Lovi you're going to sleep so soon~?" Antonio asked sensually, snaking one of his hands under Lovino's shirt.

The Italian squeaked and jumped a bit.

"Your hands are fucking freezing!" Lovino snapped.

"Lo siento, I was just trying to be sexy!" Antonio protested.

"You're such an idiot. God you're lucky I love you." Lovino retorted.

"So.. no sex?" Antonio asked. "I was thinking we could get a head start on trying for a baby."

"I didn't give you a definite answer." Lovino told him. "So go to sleep."

"Okay fine." Antonio nodded.

The room was quiet for a few moments and Lovino thought he could finally get a little bit of sleep.

"But Lovi~" Antonio piped up.

"Dio mio, Antonio. Fine." Lovino gave in, in all honestly, he knew he wanted it too.

Antonio was more than thrilled and so began their fun filled evening. Lovino still needed some time to think about the whole 'baby' thing. While he did want another one, he wasn't so sure if they should put themselves through another situation like that. Though, he supposed that he would just pray and maybe they wouldn't have as much bad luck this time around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I know it's been such a long time since the last one finished but here is the start of the sequel! Yes, the story is going to be focused on their decision on whether or not they're going to have a baby and it's going to follow their lives now. Of course, it's going to be full of all the other nations and their adorable kids as well! The other chapters will get better, I promise! Again, I apologize for how long it took me to start this, I was stumped on it for a bit and of course, procrastination doesn't help! But I'm just glad this is up so chapter two should be up soon as well. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me (: Review, lovelies~**

 **(( And if you've just so happened to stumble across this sequel and have not read the first story, just go to my page and you'll see the first story is called Trying))**


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly two weeks had passed since Lovino and Antonio had first talked about another baby. In that time, Lovino couldn't get the subject out of his mind. It was evident that Antonio couldn't stop thinking about it either. Every time they watched tv and a commercial for some baby product came up, Antonio would 'aw' or sigh happily. When they took Alessandro to the park, the Spaniard would welcome conversation from other mothers about babies and parenting. Lovino knew that Antonio really had his mind set on another baby but he still wasn't sure what to do. He also really hoped that the world meeting today in Madrid wasn't full of baby talk, he got enough of that at home.

"I wish we never had meetings." Lovino complained to no one in particular.

The nation was sitting in his seat and Alessandro was content in his lap. Antonio was getting his papers and such ready because nations would be coming in at any minuet.

"I like these things mama 'cause I get to see my friends." Alessandro said, playing with Lovino's burgundy tie. "Plus tio Gil gets to watch us and he's lots of fun."

That was just another reason for Lovino to hate the meetings. Even though everyone claimed Gilbert was an experienced care taker, Lovino didn't trust him. Unfortunately, as much as Lovino hated Gilbert's irresponsible tendencies, he was the only one who could watch all of the kids. The German didn't really have a role in the meetings and they didn't have babysitter so that settled that.

Speaking of the loud mouthed nation, the meeting room doors busted open and there he stood.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Both Antonio and Alessandro were quick to greet Gilbert. Roderich was following behind him, holding their seven year old twins' hands. Valerie, who was the most proper of the twins, made a face of disgust. She loved her father but his loudness was something she could do with out. Emery, an eerie carbon copy of Gilbert, was tugging at his mother's wrist so he could be set free.

"Mutti I wanna go say hi to my awesome friend!" Emery complained as he looked up with big violet eyes.

"Okay but don't forgot in a few minuets you and the other children are going to the other room to play." Roderich reminded the little blonde boy.

"Ja, I know mutti." Emery nodded before he was released from the Austrian's hold.

Observing the two children, Lovino could barely stomach the thought of having twins. Twins meant double the trouble. Though in Roderich's case, it meant just one heap of trouble fueled in to one kid.

"Yo dudes! I still can't tell you guys how much I love it here in Spain!"

Everyone looked toward the doors to see none other than Alfred walking through behind Arthur. Their chubby daughter Charlotte skipped in beside them. Charlotte by now was around seven and a total replica of Alfred. Her medium length blonde hair was in messy pigtails. The bright smile she donned was missing a few teeth. The big, round, red glasses perched on her nose definitely seemed big but she simply just kept pushing them back into place.

"Dude!" Charlotte exclaimed, running over to Alessandro.

The Spanish-Italian nation smiled brightly and climbed out of his mother's lap to greet his best friend. Charlotte collided into Alessandro and engulfed him in a huge hug. The two had been friends since they were in diapers.

"Ciao Charlotte." Alessandro huffed as the little girl practically crushed him in her hug.

"Oh sorry!" Charlotte apologized, pulling back. "Dad's says I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay." Alessandro nodded, getting a look at her. "I-I like your dress."

"Thanks." Charlotte grinned. "Ma bought it 'specially for today."

"Bonjour!"

The nation of France and his family had arrived which meant his daughter Arielle was here. She was a prim and proper little girl who acted just like Francis. It even showed as she walked in sporting an expensive looking pink dress and top notch flats. The blonde girl immediately ran over to her cousin and friends.

"Bonjour Charlotte, Alessandro and Emery." Arielle smiled. She was welcomed with various greets.

The rest of the nations started showing up, rapidly filling the room with chit chat and political discussions. Gilbert herded all of the nation's kids into the other room which was almost like a giant play room. Ever since the nations started having kids, their bosses thought it would be a good idea to make up some sort of children's room for the little ones while their parents ran the meetings. At the moment, Gilbert was lounging around playing games on his phone while the kids played themselves.

"Look at my awesome action figures!" Emery exclaimed, showing off the toy to his friends.

"Ooh it is awesome." Alessandro complimented in awe.

Arielle who was sitting beside him rolled her eyes. "I think if it had a dress, it would look better."

The three of them sat together in their little group as they always did. Their group was established years ago because their fathers were best friends. As a result, they were always around each other which ultimately led to their long time friendship.

"You're just jealous." Emery retorted. "'Cause me and my action figures are more awesome than you are."

Arielle scoffed, "Don't make me laugh."

"Who's more awesome, me or Arielle?" Emery asked Alessandro.

Alessandro's attention went from his own barbie doll to his German friend. Though, he couldn't really think of how to answer the question.

"I uh-"

"'Sandro!" Charlotte called out, running over to the group of friends.

Alessandro was immensely happy to see the girl, more so than usual.

"Ciao." Alessandro smiled.

"Do you maybe wanna play dolls?" She asked shyly.

"O-Okay." Alessandro nodded, standing up.

"You're leaving us?" Emery questioned.

"I'm gonna go play." Alessandro assured him with a grin.

Once Alessandro was led away from his bickering group of friends, he and Charlotte sat down near the doll house to play. Anastasiya, Ivan and Yao's daughter, was seated there too. She was also a good friend of Charlotte's. While the three of them played, Alessandro couldn't help but notice how much he liked Charlotte's company. When he was around her, he felt all weird inside. His tummy filled with butterflies and his cheeks often grew hot and rosy when Charlotte smiled or something. But Alessandro's child-like mind didn't think much about the feelings, he assumed they would go away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Alfred was going on about something that both Antonio and Lovino couldn't be bothered to be interested in. Antonio was busy looking around at some of the noticeably pregnant nations which included Matthew, Feliks and Hungary. It really brought him back to the time when Lovino had belly like theirs, it was the most adorable thing!

"Lovi, did you notice that a few nations are pregnant?" Antonio said quietly as he turned to the Italian.

"Yea." Lovino nodded. "So what?"

"I think it's a sign from God." Antonio told him with a smile. "If you know what I mean."

"Didn't I tell you to let me think about it?" Lovino said, facing the Spaniard.

"But Lovi it's been two weeks." Antonio whined. "You don't want a baby at all? Not even a little?"

"YO DUDE!" Alfred called out at Lovino.

"Now is not the time to talk about this." Lovino said before turning his attention to Alfred. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you agree with my totally kick ass plan!"

Alfred started going on again but Lovino still couldn't think straight let alone focus on his friend's ramblings. Antonio was really pushing this baby thing. Lovino didn't exactly hate the idea, he was just being realistic. It wasn't very likely that they'd have another baby. He hated to see Antonio already so excited for a new baby that probably would never exist.

* * *

After a few more hours full of conversation about politics, the nations all decided to break for lunch. Everyone gathered up their children and left the building for the next hour or so. Lovino was more than glad when Alfred and his family decided to tag along with them. This meant that Antonio wouldn't have a chance to blab about babies for their break.

"Dude the food here totally rocks." Alfred complimented before shoving a huge fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"Yes the food is quite lovely." Arthur nodded, taking a neat bite of fried squid.

"Mhm, super yummy!" Charlotte agreed from across the table.

"Gracias." Antonio thanked them.

Lovino picked at his food before his eyes looked across the table at Arthur. The Englishman tried not to be noticed as he poured a bit of chocolate sauce on the corner of his plate. The Italian watched as he even dipped some of his squid in the sweet topping. It was utterly disgusting.

"Talk about a sweet tooth." Lovino joked.

Arthur seemed to laugh nervously. It was obvious that he was thinking of something to say in return.

"Yes well, I've just been craving sweets these past couple of days." Arthur justified with a smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary there."

Alfred quickly nudged his lover's arm and gave him a strange look. Lovino and Antonio exchanged their own concerned glances then returned back to their own food. A few minuets later, A couple walked passed their table, pushing an adorable baby in stroller. Lovino knew what was coming so he wasn't surprised when Antonio emitted a sweet sigh at the sight of the cooing baby. The Italian couldn't take it, he needed to consult someone about the situation.

"Alfred." Lovino said sharply.

The American looked up in reply seeing as though his mouth was full of bread. Lovino looked toward the bathroom as a signal to get up and meet him there. Alfred nodded slightly, putting down his fork.

"Yo we'll be right back, don't miss us too much!" Alfred announced as he and Lovino stood up.

"Are you alright, Lovi?" Antonio asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Lovino assured him, "Honest."

Alfred grabbed Lovino's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom stalls. Thankfully, no one was in the bathroom at the time. It gave Lovino a chance to talk freely with out worrying about nosy people.

"So what's up, dude?" Alfred asked, leaning against the sinks. "Is something wrong?"

"Well kind of, yes." Lovino replied. "Two weeks ago, my brother came over and announced that he was pregnant again. Ever since I told Toni about it, all he thinks about now is having a baby. And I think I want to have a baby but I know it's going to be like last time. I don't know if I want to relive that again."

Alfred was silent for a moment, you could tell that he was thinking. Lovino fidgeted with fingers and it wasn't until Alfred spoke up again that he looked up.

"Lovino I think that if you really want a baby then you should go for it." Alfred told him honestly. "I mean sure it's gonna be stressful and sure you're gonna have some difficulties ahead but a baby is worth it. You should already know that since you've got Alessandro. Wasn't he worth everything you endured?"

Lovino thought it over, Alfred did have a point. "He was- he still is worth it."

"So then another baby would be worth it too." Alfred told him. "Plus I wouldn't mind another nephew or niece!"

Lovino laughed a little. "I'm still not 100 percent sure about it but thanks, Alfred."

"No problemo bro." Alfred smiled before he stretched out his arms for a hug. "Now bring it in dude I think I deserve a hug."

After he rolled his eyes, the Italian nation walked into his friends arms and they shared a genuinely kind hug.

"You're a nerd." Lovino said before they pulled away from each other.

"Well there's no denying that." Alfred nodded with a slight laugh. "Now c'mon lets get back to table before they think something's wrong."

"Alright." Lovino agreed.

With that the two of them walked back out to their table where Lovino was greeted with a worried from Antonio. However, he didn't try to acknowledge it too much.

"Mama you were gone for so long." Alessandro commented.

"Did you miss me?" Lovino joked, sitting back down.

"Mhm!" Alessandro nodded.

A small smile appeared on Lovino's face and he couldn't help but to think about what Alfred said. He gazed lovingly at his son who was messily eating pasta. His little fingers were slicked with tomato sauce as he picked up a fork that appeared to be way too big for his hands. Charlotte had just said something to him, something Lovino didn't quite catch, and it caused Alessandro to smile brightly. The little boy was definitely worth everything the couple went through a few years ago. All of the fights, all of the troubles, all of the tears were really worth it in end. Now Lovino was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he could deal with trying for another baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here goes chapter two! I hope you guys are enjoying so far (: Sorry this chapter was a bit short and not too interesting, the next chapters might be short too but will be better. I may have chapter three up by the end of the week if I can so be on the look out for that! Anyway, thanks again for reading and following, it means a ton to me :P Review, lovelies~ (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the last world meeting. These past few days helped Lovino clear his head and mixed feelings about this baby situation. Antonio noticed that Lovino seemed off these past couple of days as well. It seemed like the Italian was in a daze but really, he was thinking of what he should do. The talk with Alfred was somewhat helpful because it did encourage him to try again. Though he still just didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

One day, Lovino mindlessly thought of the situation as he carried a basket of clean laundry to the living room when a small figure ran into him.

"Lo siento, mama, I'm sorry!" Alessandro apologized.

"I-It's alright." Lovino assured him before he gave a small smile. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

Alessandro smiled then said. "Papí's going to teach me about fútbol!"

"Mhm!" Antonio said as he emerged from the other room, tossing a ball in the air. "We're going to go out back for a little while to play."

"Okay but be careful." Lovino warned. "I'll call you guys in a hour when lunch is ready."

"Got it, Lovi." Antonio said then pressed a sweet kiss to Lovino's cheek.

Alessandro practically skipped with excitement to the back door as Antonio followed behind him. Lovino began to make his way upstairs so he could distribute the clean laundry he was holding. When he was halfway up the stairs, the house phone started ringing.

"Fuck." Lovino muttered under a sigh.

He was lucky enough to make it to the phone downstairs before it stopped ringing.

"Pronto?" Lovino said once he picked up the phone.

"Ve~ Ciao, Fratello!"

"Vene what do you want?"

"We haven't talked in almost a week."

"Yea I know, it's been bliss hasn't it?" Lovino replied sarcastically, setting down the laundry basket.

"Oh be quiet." Feliciano laughed. "So how've you been?"

Lovino took a moment to think over the question. He hadn't been doing so great, this whole baby thing was pretty much taking over. Talking with Alfred seemed to help a little bit. Though it couldn't hurt to consult Feliciano about the problem. After Lovino quickly thought it over, he spoke up again.

"Actually, I haven't been at my best." Lovino began as he sat on the couch. "I kind of have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"Antonio wants to have another baby." Lovino told him.

"Oh really! I can't wait! Aw Alessandro's going to be a big brother, that's so cute-"

"Listen dumb dumb, I haven't actually agreed yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm scared that you know..we won't be able to." Lovino explained. "I mean I think I want another kid but I'm not sure if it's worth the effort."

"Lovino." Feliciano said firmly. "If you want a baby then you should try for one. I mean maybe things will be better this time around."

Feliciano did have a point. Lovino did sort of want to have a baby and if Feliciano and Alfred thought it was a good idea then he should just go for it. What could go wrong? Well there was actually a lot that could go wrong but maybe Feli was right. Maybe things would be different.

"Maybe you're right." Lovino replied.

"Of course I am!" Feliciano agreed.

Before Lovino could say another word, the back door opened and he could hear Alessandro crying and sobbing. Apparently, Feliciano heard it from his end of the phone as well.

"Is everything okay?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino sighed. "They were playing fútbol, this is what happens when I leave my idiota alone with our bambino for a few minuets. I'll call you later."

Feli let out a light laugh. "And you want another kid. Good luck. I'll talk to you later, ciao!"

"Ciao." Lovino said before he hung up the phone.

Another soft sigh escaped Lovino's lips before he headed for the kitchen where the crying was coming from. For a moment, he pondered the thought of Antonio handling two kids. Incidents like this always made him think about double the trouble.

* * *

The next came along quickly enough. Antonio had to be at work so it was just Lovino and Alessandro. It was about eleven in the morning, usually the time when they'd take their siestas. But this time, Lovino found that he couldn't really sleep. So when Alessandro fell asleep on the couch, Lovino was sure to carry him upstairs to his room. After he tucked the little boy in, he wandered upstairs to the attic. All of his paintings and materials resided up there, it seemed like a good way to clear his mind.

After he set up a new canvas and some jars of paint, he was ready to unwind for a little while. Until he realized he wanted to use something else so the search for another material began. He searched through his art supplies but to no avail. However, as he searched, his eyes caught sight of the boxes in the corner. The boxes were filled with memories that he and Antonio held on to. It seemed like almost every time he went up to the attic to paint, he ended up looking through those boxes for hours instead. That's exactly what happened this time around.

Before Lovino knew it, he was sitting on the floor, rummaging through one of the boxes that kept his and Antonio's most precious memories. There were a few copies of pictures from their wedding day. Lovino gazed at one of them, recalling how happy he had been that day. He cried about five times over the course of the day. Lovino had always been a crybaby but he really couldn't help it especially when Antonio read his vows. In an attempt to avoid tearing up, Lovino placed the picture back in the box and rummaged around a little more before he came across another photo. This one was of the day Alessandro was born. Feli had come in with a camera for the big visit and took plenty of pictures. In the photo, Lovino still looked exhausted, dark circles showed it underneath his tired eyes. His hair looked frayed and terrible and overall he looked weak. In spite of this, there was still a smile on his face. Antonio was leaned in next to Lovino and he looked perfect like he always did. A bright smile showed how happy the Spaniard was. Their newborn son rested in a bundle of blankets cradled in Lovino's arms. Lovino sighed at how cute Alessandro was and he smiled at how happy he and Antonio looked.

"Mama?"

Lovino snapped out of his daze to look at the door. Alessandro was standing there, clutching his ragged teddy bear in his arms. Lovino almost cringed at the bruise marked on his son's forehead. The little injury was a result of yesterday's fútbol situation.

"What's the matter, bambino?" Lovino asked, he could see that Alessandro looked a little shaken up.

"I had a bad dream and you weren't there like you always are." Alessandro explained.

"I'm sorry, come here, do you want a hug?" Lovino offered.

In less than a second, Alessandro rushed over to his mother and ran into his arms. Afterward, the little boy unlatched his arms so he could sit in Lovino's lap. He adjusted the teddy bear in his arms then looked at the picture in Lovino's hands. The boy easily recognized the two people in the picture.

"Mama, is that you and papí?" Alessandro asked.

Lovino nodded. "Sí."

Alessandro examined the picture a bit more. What was that squishy thing in his mother's arms? So he pointed a little finger at the 'mysterious' thing.

"What's that?" Alessandro asked.

Lovino let out a light laugh before he answered. "That's you."

"Nuh-uh!" Alessandro replied in disbelief.

"It's true, that's you." Lovino smiled. "You were a baby."

Almost a minuet passed before Alessandro responded. "I was so small." He still seemed a little shocked.

"Mhm and you were so cute." Lovino said. "Well you're still adorable, bambino."

Alessandro showed off an 'adorable' smile then stood up from Lovino's lap. The little boy walked over to another box as he dragged his teddy bear behind him. Lovino continued to look at the picture while Alessandro examined a box.

"Mama what's in here?" Alessandro asked. "Look it's my name!"

Sure enough, he was right. The little boy pointed to the marker writing on the box that said 'Alessandro's things'. Lovino crawled over to the box and opened up the box flaps. Alessandro immediately rummaged through it. The little boy lifted up one of his old onsies.

"What's this, mama?" Alessandro questioned.

"You used to wear it when you were a baby." Lovino answered as grabbed a few baby pictures from the box.

"How did it fit!?" Alessandro wondered as he held it up to himself.

"You were much smaller when you were a baby." Lovino grinned then looked at the other pictures in his hand.

One picture was from Alessandro's first birthday. The baby was covered in chocolate cake thanks to Antonio. Another picture was of Alessandro taking some of his first steps. Lovino remembered how Alessandro took his first wobbly steps in the living room and how he yelled for Antonio to come with a camera to capture the moment. The last picture was a cute one of Antonio and Alessandro napping on the couch. Antonio was laid out with Alessandro, who was about two years old at the time, laid on his chest. The moment was too cute for Lovino not to take a picture. After looking over the photos, Lovino looked back up Alessandro who was dressing up his teddy bear in his old onsie.

It was amazing to see the little boy growing so fast. What a feeling it was to raise a child. Lovino couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to grow with your child, to be there every step they took and to love them every day that passed. Lovino wasn't sure what it was and he wasn't sure why this fire lit up inside him but one thing was for certain. His feelings were clear to him now.

Lovino definitely wanted another baby.

* * *

A few days later, Alfred and his family traveled over to Spain. Alfred and his boss were going to be in and out of meetings with Antonio and his boss for the next week or two. Lovino didn't care enough to ask why so the topic remained a mystery to him. For the time being, Alfred, Charlotte and Arthur were staying over at their house. Arthur wanted to stay home back in England with Charlotte but Alfred, as stubborn as he was, begged the Englishman to go because he would 'miss him to death'. So Arthur was forced to come along and he refused to leave Charlotte with anyone else.

One day during the visit, Lovino, Arthur and Alfred were sitting in the dining room, gossiping and catching up. Antonio was home playing dolls with the kids in the other room. The Spaniard would have loved to sit with them and chat but both Alessandro and Charlotte begged him to play dolls with them. They begged Alfred too but Alfred waved them off and promised to play with them in a few minuets.

"Artie you're such a bummer, I wanted to go out and sight see." Alfred complained.

"Oh well excuse me for having back pains and morning sickness." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I told you that you should've just left me in England."

It had only been a few weeks but now Arthur wasn't trying to hide his new pregnancy. His belly was starting to show a bit and didn't care enough to hide it with larger shirts.

"But I couldn't do that, I would've died with out you!" Alfred said dramatically.

"You're such a baby." Lovino said, taking a sip from the coffee mug in his hands.

"Speaking of babies!" Alfred piped up. "Guess what, Artie? Lovino and Antonio are having another kid!"

Lovino almost choked on his coffee.

"Oh really?" Arthur smiled, looking back at Lovino. "Congratulations."

"Thanks but I'm not pregnant." Lovino glared at Alfred. "All I told Alfred was that I was thinking of another kid."

Arthur wasn't too surprised about Alfred's actions so he simply shook his head.

"You dudes haven't even started yet?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Bro I thought you'd be pregnant by now."

"I've been thinking it over these past couple of weeks so I haven't exactly told Antonio that I want another kid." Lovino explained.

"So you do want another kid? Like for sure? Cause before you weren't so sure." Alfred said.

Lovino looked down at his coffee for a moment, pondering his answer. In his mind, all he could recall was that picture of him and Antonio in the hospital holding Alessandro just minuets after the little nation was born. That seemed to prompt his response.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So then you gotta hurry up and tell Antonio so I can have another nephew or a niece." Alfred said excitedly. "And dude I'm holding you to it, if you don't give me one then you owe me 10 bucks."

"You're such a bastard." Lovino laughed. "Fine 10 American dollars. But if we do end up having another kid you owe me 10 euros."

"You're on!" Alfred exclaimed. "Plus it's a sure fire way to make sure you stick to your plan no matter how tough it gets. Every time you feel like giving up think about that 10 dollars you're gonna owe me."

"Thanks." Lovino replied with a soft laugh.

* * *

The day proceeded normally and it wasn't long before the evening settled in. The two families had dinner at around 8pm and right after, Charlotte and Arthur went to sleep in their guest room. The time change and late night dinner threw them off schedule so they needed their rest. Alfred stood up a little longer until he couldn't fight his sleep anymore. He went to bed shortly after. Alessandro fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons so Antonio was sure to carry him up to bed. When Antonio came back downstairs, Lovino dragged him into the kitchen so they could wash the dishes from dinner.

The atmosphere between them was somewhat silent and awkward. After quick chit chat about their day and such, things became silent again. Lovino decided to speak up.

"So bastard." Lovino piped up as he dried the dish Antonio handed him.

"Yes, mi amor?" Antonio replied as he scrubbed at a glass plate.

"Are you still baby crazy?" Lovino asked.

"Baby crazy?" Antonio questioned. "What do you mean?"

"You know." Lovino said, he was becoming shy at the topic. "Do you still want another baby?"

Antonio turned his attention toward Lovino who wished he didn't do that. What if Antonio said no? What if he had taken too long to think everything over? It had been a few months since they started thinking about a new baby. What if he was too late? What if-

"Yes."

Lovino snapped out of his anxious daze and his eyes met Antonio's.

"What?" Lovino asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yes." Antonio nodded then looked back at the plate he was still washing. "I still want to have another baby."

Lovino was unaware of what he should say next, he suddenly felt so nervous. But this was Antonio. They'd known each other for hundreds of years and they had been together romantically for over a century. He shouldn't be nervous. However the butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise.

"Why?" Antonio asked in a curious tone.

"W-Why?" Lovino repeated. "Because I.. I want another baby."

Antonio nearly dropped the soapy plate in his hands at his lover's answer. The Spaniard looked back at Lovino and his face seemed to light up. Lovino tried not to think about how stupidly cute Antonio's smile was at the moment.

"Are you serious? You really want another baby?" Antonio asked happily.

"Of course I'm serious, bastard." Lovino replied then rolled his eyes. "So are we going to start trying for a baby soon or what?"

"Yea, sure! Let me just-" Antonio rinsed off his hands then turned closed the kitchen sink taps.

"I didn't mean right at this moment!" Lovino said as he put down the dried plate he was holding.

"But the sooner the better!" Antonio insisted.

In less than five seconds, Antonio had swept Lovino off his feet and held him bridal style. Lovino shrieked, in a girly way at that, and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. Antonio laughed lightly then started carrying his lover to the stairs.

"I hate you for doing that." Lovino complained.

"I love you too." Antonio smiled then kissed Lovino's cheek.

The little act made Lovino blush madly. He hated it. What he hated more was that he couldn't stop smiling. Though, Antonio loved that he was the only one that could make Lovino smile like that. When he looked at Lovino's bright, blushing, smiling face it was like falling in love all over again. The realization made Antonio even more excited to be trying for another baby. Lovino would never admit it but he was just as in love with Antonio and just as excited to have another baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been busy with school. I should be updating a little more frequently though since it's summer vacation. So thanks again for reading guys, it means such a lot to me! You guys are amazing!**

 **Review, lovelies!~**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a bright and sunny day in Madrid. Though, Lovino couldn't help but think about how ironic for it to be so beautiful outside while he was feeling like total crap. Yes, you can already probably guess why he was feeling so down. Earlier that day, Lovino had taken a pregnancy test and surprise, surprise! It was negative. Lovino never really got his hopes up but there was a small part of him that believed maybe he'd be pregnant. That maybe the test would be positive. However, like always, it was negative. So, Lovino, who was devastated, pulled himself together to go about his day and take care of his son.

Even Alessandro could see the sudden mood change in his mother. He remembered Lovino going upstairs with a box then coming back down minuets later empty handed and sad. It was odd but Alessandro had learned through the many mistakes of his father not to question Lovino so much especially when the Italian was in such a mood. So the little boy, even though he was curious, said nothing about his mother's behavior.

Hours seemed to fly by and before either of them knew it, the front door clicked open. Alessandro instantly knew it was his father seeing as though it was about 5:00pm. The little nation abandoned his crayons and juice box to greet the Spaniard at the door.

"¡Hola papí!" Ale said with a bright smile.

Antonio stood in front of him by the door, taking off his jacket. He returned the smile as he hung it up on the coat rack.

"¡Buenas tardes, mijo!" Antonio spoke cheerfully.

Alessandro's smile faded once he remembered his mothers strange behavior. He knew not to pry but maybe his father needed to know. Maybe Antonio, who, as Ale saw it, seemed to know how to fix any problem, could help.

"¿Ale, qué paso?" Antonio asked.

The little boy shifted indecisively but figured maybe the matter was worth bringing up.

"Mama's sad." Alessandro told him.

Antonio knelt down to Ale's level, curious as to what he was talking about.

"Sad? Why is mama sad?" Antonio asked.

"Yo no sé." Alessandro answered. "I saw his eyes all red and puffy earlier. I think mama was crying."

The Spaniard thought about what could be troubling his lover. After a second or two of thinking, he had come to the conclusion that maybe Lovino had taken another pregnancy test and it had come up negative. He would go ask the Italian but first he assured Alessandro that Lovino would be fine and that he shouldn't worry. Alessandro, who was a tad bit skeptical, went along with it and simply uttered an 'okay'. After his little talk with Ale, Antonio got up and made his way to the kitchen where Lovino was most likely cooking.

When Antonio walked in, he was instantly greeted by an aroma of spices and signature Italian dishes. Lovino held a small knife in his hand as he chopped away at a vegetable on the counter.

"Hola, mi corazón." Antonio greeted.

"Ciao." Lovino replied flatly with out even looking up.

"How are you feeling, Lovi?" Antonio asked, walking over to Lovino.

The Italian muttered out a, "Fine."

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio questioned.

Asking Lovino questions was like walking on thin ice. You never really knew when the the ice would break and in this case, you never know when Lovino would snap and go off. He didn't like for people to try and pry into his feelings.

"Nothing's wrong." Lovino said as he focused on what he was cutting like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Lovino." Antonio said. "I know when something's bothering you. I've known you for plenty of centuries to see that something's wrong."

Lovino let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not pregnant."

Now, Antonio was deciding on what he should say back. It seemed like every time he heard those words from his lover, he felt a sharp pain of hurt in his chest. Though, right now, he was much more concerned on how Lovino felt. As he went to speak, he was cut off by a small sniffle from Lovino.

"Oh, Lovi don't cry." Antonio said softly.

"I-I'm not crying." Lovino replied in a shaky voice as he wiped his tearing eyes. "I just got a.. a bit of p-parsely in my eyes."

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino when he put the knife down. Lovino didn't say anything, he only buried his face into Antonio's chest as he cried silently. The Spaniard could only hold his lover and mutter soft words of comfort to help him feel better. Antonio hated to see Lovino like this, vulnerable and broken. It took a few minuets but Lovino's tears came to a stop and he pulled back slightly to look up at Antonio.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to get all emotional." Lovino apologized.

"Mi amor, you have nothing to apologize for." Antonio assured him with a small smile. "Lovi I think maybe we should go to the doctor."

Lovino was silent for a moment then nodded once in agreement. "I think so too."

"She'll probably give us medicine and then before you'll know it, we'll have another little one around the house." Antonio said.

"We can only hope." Lovino replied to which Antonio kissed his cheek.

* * *

Antonio had called and made them an appointment for the following day. After scheduling the appointment, he called a certain someone to come and babysit for a few hours.

"Antonio hurry up or we'll be late!" Lovino called out.

No reply.

Lovino groaned as he stood by the door and leaned against one of the walls.

"Mama." Ale said, walking into the small hallway with his ragged teddy bear in hand. "Do you really have to go?"

"Ale, papí and I will only be gone for a little while." Lovino assured him.

"But I don't want you to go." Alessandro pouted.

"Bambino, we'll be back before you know it." Lovino said. "Besides, someone you love very much is coming to watch you while we're gone."

"Someone I love?" Ale wondered. "Is it Zio Feli?"

"Nope." Lovino grinned.

"Tio Ludwig?"

"Guess again."

"..Hm Zio Romeo!"

A knock at the door in front of them interrupted their conversation. Lovino leaned over and opened the door with the twist of a knob.

"Ola!"

"¡Tio!" Alessandro exclaimed.

"Oh look it's my favorite nephew!" Alvarez smiled.

The Portuguese nation walked over and scooped his nephew up in a big hug. Lovino shut the door while Alvarez attacked the little boy's face in playful kisses.

"Oh and hi to you too." Lovino said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Alvarez chuckled as he put Alessandro down. "How's it going?"

"Could be better." Lovino replied honestly. "It could be even more better if your brother wasn't taking so long. I swear it's like he's applying his make up or something."

"I'm ready, let's go." Antonio announced as he walked into the occupied hallway.

Alvarez walked over to his brother and ruffled up his hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing I guess." Antonio said as he attempted to fix his hair again.

"You take so long to get ready." Lovino complained. "Come on. Ale, remember, be a good boy for tio and don't give him a hard time."

"Ah he's a good kid, he could never give me hard time." Alvarez said.

Antonio thought back to all the tantrums Alessandro had thrown over the last couple of years when he didn't get his way. If he was angry or upset he definitely took after Lovino. "You obviously haven't seen what happens when you make him upset."

Before Alvarez could ask his brother to elaborate on that, Lovino grabbed the Spaniard's arm and complained once again about being late. The two said their good byes and their I love you's to their son then headed out the door and to the doctor's office.

* * *

"¡Buenos Dias!" A friendly, familiar voice greeted.

Both Antonio and Lovino turned their attention to the Spanish woman at the door. Doctor Sanchez sent them a signature smile as she closed the door behind her. Lovino could feel his insides twist in knots, his hands felt slightly shaky and his mind raced with thoughts. It was like he was reliving those dreadful moments in the doctors office some seven years ago.

"¿Dondé está el niño?" Doctor Sanchez asked before she took her seat in front of them.

"Oh Ale's at home with my brother." Antonio answered.

"Portugal, right? Well tell the niño I said hi." She said with a smile. "Now, what brings you two by?"

Lovino glanced to Antonio to explain like he always did.

"Lovino and I want to have another baby. We were wondering if there was anything you could do to help." Antonio answered.

The doctor looked over a chart she had which presumably contained information on the two like medical records. It was silent for a few seconds and Lovino hated the tension. After thinking over some options, doctor Sanchez spoke up.

"Okay so, I'll do an ultrasound on Lovino and take some blood from him as well. We'll see what we can do from there, I want to be sure if you two still need medication and at what dosage." She explained. "Sounds good?"

The couple nodded in unison. Within a matter of minutes, doctor Sanchez had taken two vials of Lovino's blood for testing. Antonio had covered his eyes the whole time, he hated needles. After the blood tests, doctor Sanchez dropped off the samples to analysts in the next room. When she returned, she promptly told Lovino to lay down on the examination table. The Italian did as he was told and lifted up his shirt over his still somewhat chubby belly. Damn baby weight.

"Okay so this is going to be a little cold as you know." Doctor Sanchez warned.

The doctor squeezed the gel over Lovino's abdomen then pressed that familiar wand against his skin. She prodded and ran the wand over until she got a clear view of his ovaries. Lovino hated the feelings of déjà vu he was getting from this experience. If Antonio felt the same way about this, his face clearly wasn't showing it. The Spaniard seemed to not show any emotion as he looked at the illuminated screen in front of them. Though Lovino knew Antonio didn't like showing emotions when it came to sadness, he was hard to read in times like this.

A few deadly silent minutes passed until doctor Sanchez declared she was all done with the ultrasound. Lovino cleaned himself off as she left the room for the blood sample results. There was even more silence when she left. Lovino didn't speak a word and it seemed Antonio wasn't up for conversation either. Who would be up to talk at a time like this?

Doctor Sanchez entered the room several minuets later flipping through a file of notes and paper.

"Okay so I've got a plan." She said as she sat down.

Both Antonio and Lovino were eager, no desperate, to hear it.

"Lovino it seems like your body is producing eggs at the same rate as last time. So I've decided to give you the same medication in the same dosage as last time. Now, you may have an easier time conceiving as some women find it easier to get pregnant the second time around or it may end up taking a while because of your infertility." She explained. "But of course there is also the slight chance that you may not even be able to get pregnant again, though I highly doubt that. So check in with me in two months and we'll see how the medicine has been working, okay?"

Lovino processed everything and simply gave her a nod. She handed Antonio the prescription paper and they went on their way.

* * *

After Lovino and Antonio had picked up the medicine from the pharmacy, they had gone straight home. They made idle conversation on the drive back but it was nothing too interesting. Lovino wasn't in the mood to talk no matter how much Antonio tried to cheer him up.

The moment they entered the house, Lovino walked upstairs and locked himself in their bedroom. Alvarez came walking over to his brother to greet him and ask him what was up.

"What's wrong with Lovino?" Alvarez asked. "He complains about me not greeting him so I come to say 'hi' and he just storms off "

"He's just stressed." Antonio said truthfully.

The Spaniard didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Alvarez about their plans for another baby so soon. He recalled how it took almost a year of them trying for a baby before he even told Francis or Gil about their plans for pregnancy the first time around.

"I'm guessing you did something stupid then, huh?" Alvarez joked.

So Antonio went along with it and showed a smile. "Yea you know how easy it is to make Lovino mad."

"That's true." Alvarez agreed. "By the way your kid is asleep on the couch."

Well if Alessandro was taking a siesta, Antonio would make dinner for when he'd wake up. It didn't look like Lovino was up for cooking. About an hour later, Alessandro woke up just as dinner was ready. He, Antonio and Alvarez ate together with cheerful conversation amongst them. Alessandro asked about his mother to which Antonio replied he was upstairs. After dinner, Alessandro struggled to stay awake and fight his sleep. He ended up falling asleep again while watching cartoons on the couch. Alvarez saw it as his time to leave so he said good bye to his brother and headed for home. While Antonio carried his son upstairs, he couldn't help but wonder if Lovino was okay in their room. Lovino had seemed pretty upset about their current situation, but who wouldn't be? He remembered, before they had Alessandro, the nights Lovino would lock himself in the bedroom to cry alone about a failed pregnancy test. He hoped tonight wasn't one of those nights, he couldn't stand to see Lovino cry.

After Antonio tucked Alessandro into bed with a quick kiss on his nose, the nation walked back to his shared room. To his surprise, the door was unlocked when he twisted the knob. The room was empty when he entered. It appeared Lovino was in their master bathroom. Antonio quickly and quietly gathered up his pajamas to wear after his shower. He figured he would shower in the bathroom outside of their room. The bathroom door in the room opened and Lovino stepped out while he dried off his washed hair with a towel. There were no signs of crying or sadness, Lovino seemed content.

"Lovi are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Lovino answered quite honestly.

"Its just that you stormed up here earlier and I was a bit worried." Antonio replied.

"No, I'm fine now." Lovino said. "I was just.. upset. I'm sorry if I over reacted by isolating myself."

"It's okay Lovi, there's no need to apologize, you can't help how you feel." Antonio assured him.

Lovino sat down on the bed and continued to dry his hair with a towel. "I.. I took some of that medicine."

"That's good, mi amor. We can try again whenever you're ready." Antonio told him, genuine kindness filling his voice.

"Okay."

With that, Antonio turned to enter the bathroom but before he could, Lovino spoke up.

"Thank you." Lovino said.

"For what?" Antonio asked curiously.

"You know.. for being a good husband through this and you know all that sentimental crap.. ti amo." Lovino's face heated up quickly and he tried to focus on something other than Antonio's stupidly cute smiling face.

"Aw Lovi, de nada. Te amo también." Antonio said.

"Okay now go take a shower I'm done being all emotional you know I hate feelings." Lovino told him.

Antonio walked over and kissed Lovino's cheek before leaving for the bathroom. Lovino's belly fluttered with butterflies, God he hated that love sick feeling sometimes. For a moment, he thought about everything that happened earlier in the day. He thought about how frustrated and how upset he was in their situation. But he wanted another baby, he really did. It wouldn't be easy but with Antonio by his side, Lovino knew they'd get through this again.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know its been soooooo long but here's an update for you guys! As you can see, I haven't updated this summer at all, believe it or not, I was super busy and had to work all summer so I rarely found time for myself. Then I got writers block with this chapter and I re wrote it like three times so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it good though its kind of a filler chapter? I mean not really but it kinda has filler chapter vibes idk. Anywho , I'm going to try and update again soon if I don't, please be patient and know that I have NOT given up on this story. I've pretty much planned it all the way to the end so its getting done y'all. Oh and next chapter will be a cool world meeting chapter so look out for that! Thank you all for reading!**

 **Review, Lovelies ~!**


	5. Chapter 5

The days after the doctor visit passed by in the blink of an eye. In no time, a whole month and a half passed. With still no result. Yes, Lovino had been taking fertility medicine that he claimed was 'stupid' and 'useless'. The pills seemed to be proving him right since they had yet to perform any miracle. He had yet to rejoice over a bright pink stick with a '+' on it. In such a short time. both Antonio and Lovino had gotten so worked up and stressed over the situation. Of course, Antonio was much better at hiding his feelings while Lovino on the other hand always acted on impulse and how he felt in the moment. However the two felt on the matter, they both kept in mind that this wasn't like seven or eight years ago when they could act out how they wanted with out consequence. Now they a son who needed love and care and who did not need to see his parents gloomy all the time. So they would pull themselves together after seeing another failed pregnancy test and go about their day. If Lovino was being honest about it, he was exhausted of that little routine. However, he was taking Antonio's stupid advice on staying positive and optimistic.

One particular day, Lovino sat on the floor in his bedroom gathering up clothes for the trip his family would soon embark on. The small family was to go to Canada for the next world meeting. Lovino always hated going but he did enjoy the excitement from Antonio and Alessandro about traveling. The Italian thought hey, maybe it would be good to get out of the house and enjoy someone else's country for a week.

"Ale!" Lovino called out to his son in the other room.

It took a few moments but soon the soft pitter patter of the little boy's feet could be heard in the hallway. Alessandro poked his head in the room and looked at his mother in the middle of the floor.

"¿Sí, mama?" Alessandro asked stepping into the room.

"Did you pick out the toys you want to bring to Canada?" Lovino asked as he folded a shirt.

"Mhm!" Alessandro hummed with a familiar smile. "I put them in my maleta like you said to."

"Alright bambino, now start getting ready for bed we have a big day tomorrow." Lovino told him.

"Pero mama, Papí todavía no está aquí." Alessandro complained with a pout though his eyes seemed tired.

Lovino should have figured Ale would complain about Antonio not being home yet. The Spaniard had to work late tonight, way past Alessandro's bed time. This was a somewhat rare occurrence so Lovino figured that he would let Ale stay up a little longer.

"Fine you can stay up and wait a little longer for papí, okay?" Lovino said which earned him an eager nod from Ale.

The little boy practically skipped over and plopped down beside his mother. Lovino looked over at him with a smile.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Lovino asked, putting away a folded pair of pants.

"Mhm." Ale hummed happily with a nod. "I get to see my friends tomorrow! Plus, I've never been to Canada before."

"Canada is very nice, I think you'll like it." Lovino replied.

Alessandro yawned in response and rubbed his eyes.

"A little tired?" Lovino asked with a grin.

"Nuh uh." Alessandro said before standing up.

The little boy walked over to his parents bed and climbed on top. Lovino was fully aware his son was about to fall asleep soon.

"I'm gonna wait for papí up here." Alessandro stated wiggling under the covers. "I'm not gonna fall asleep!" he added.

"Alright." Lovino nodded, but he knew otherwise.

* * *

Well, it took about another hour and half but Lovino had finally packed away the last of his things. Thank God Antonio had the decency to pack the night the night before because Lovino was too tired to even think about packing someone else's bag. Speaking of Antonio..

The front door downstairs could be heard closing shut and Lovino stood up from his spot on the floor. He looked over to Alessandro who was in their bed, fast asleep- even though he previously claimed he wasn't tired. The Italian smiled fondly at the boy, then he began to trudge his heavy suitcase to the corner of the room.

"Hola Lov-"

"Shh!" Lovino shushed quietly.

Antonio, who was confused as to why he had been shushed, placed his keys down on their dresser then looked towards their bed. To his surprise, Alessandro was soundlessly sleeping underneath their blankets.

"He waited up for you." Lovino said quietly with a small smile on his face.

"Aw I feel so bad for having to work late now." Antonio replied then made his way over to kiss Alessandro's little nose.

After the small, loving gesture, Antonio walked back over to Lovino and kissed his cheek.

"How was your day, mi amor?" Antonio asked.

"Well it was okay." Lovino replied as he adverted his eyes away from his husband. "I- I took another test today. You know, just to see if.." His voice trailed off.

Antonio nodded as he undid his tie. "And..?"

Lovino let out a short sigh. "It was negative."

Any trace of a smile falters from Antonio's face but he tries not to seem to phased by the off putting news. He simply mutters an 'oh'. Lovino can't tell what's worse, the news or the unusual response from Antonio. The Italian tries to come up with something to say, really anything. So he decides to play it off as cool which surprises Antonio.

Lovino recites one of Antonio's old lines. "Maybe next time?"

Antonio goes along with it and shows a small smile. "Sí, next time."

Though they both knew those words were lies.

* * *

The next morning was hectic to say the least. The family awoke at 4:30 in the morning. Well really, Antonio had woken up at that time. He knew from experience that Lovino hated being up early and that he would stay in bed until last minuet. Unfortunately, Alessandro was the exact same way, it took a lot to get him out of bed early. So it was Antonio who got everyone's luggage out to the car, and made a quick breakfast for everyone. When he went back upstairs an hour after waking up, Lovino was groggily sitting up in bed as he rubbed the sleep from his hazel eyes. Antonio rushed him out of bed and even tried to wake up Alessandro. The little boy woke up grumpy and grouchy just like Lovino. The three of them had a small breakfast downstairs, then Antonio rushed them out to the car so they would make their flight on time.

They made it to the airport on time and before they knew it, they had checked in all of their bags and soon stood in line for their flight. The airplane was probably the only thing that could pull Alessandro out of his grumpy mood. The little boy was fascinated with how everything worked on the plane. How did it fly? Could you open a window and touch a cloud? How did the plane know where to go? Alessandro was asking so many questions that Lovino and Antonio had a hard time answering all of them.

About mid flight, the little family was occupied with different things. Antonio was reading over some reports that his boss gave him that he was to present in the meeting. Lovino was deep in to a game of candy crush, damn it why was that game so frustrating? Lastly, Alessandro filling in his coloring book using a bunch of different crayons. While the little boy colored, he couldn't help but to think about all the fun he would have in Canada. He just couldn't wait to see all of his friends! Especially Charlotte. He didn't know what it was but he was always so extra happy to see her! Though he did hate that weird feeling in his tummy that her presence gave him..

"¿Papí?" Alessandro piped up.

Antonio looked away from his papers to meet his sons gaze. "¿Qué paso?

"What does it mean when your tummy feels all weird?" Alessandro asked.

"Do you feel sick, Ale?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Lovino looked over to them from his phone. Any mention of Ale being sick or hurt always caught his attention.

"No, I don't feel sick." Alessandro replied as Lovino held a hand to the little boy's forehead.

"Hm alright." Lovino retracted his hand and went back to his 'intense' game of Candy Crush.

"Then what do you mean?" Antonio wondered.

"Like when.." Alessandro was trying to find the words the say. "When you are near someone. Do they make your tummy feel weird?"

Antonio thought for a moment before realizing his son was talking about the feeling of 'butterflies'. A fluttering, nervous feeling.

"Well yes somebody does make me feel like that." Antonio answered, vaguely referring to Lovino. "Does someone make you feel like that?"

Alessandro's cheeks flushed a red-ish hue and his gaze traveled back down to his coloring book. "Mhm."

The Spaniard had to resist the urge to squeal at how cute this was. Alessandro had a little crush! He wondered which of the little nations it could be but from the looks of it, Alessandro didn't seem like talking about it anymore so Antonio left the conversation at that. However, he really hoped Ale would tell them who it was soon, it was just too adorable!

* * *

"Matthew's picking us up right?" Antonio asked once they had landed in Canada.

"Yea he said he would be." Lovino replied. "And I texted him right before we got on the plane."

The family had just finished getting all of their bags from baggage claim and started walking toward the parking lot. While Lovino held onto Alessandro's hand, the boy busied himself by reading the signs around the airport. Some were in this weird language that he didn't know very well but it did look very similar to Spanish and Italian. After a few moments of walking, a familiar Frenchman ran up to them.

"Bonjour!" The nation of France greeted happily which nearly made Lovino have a heart attack.

"Jesus fucking Christ, don't do that you stupid bastard." Lovino said with a glare.

"Lovi, language." Antonio said sternly to which Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just been so long." Francis smiled kindly. "Oh and how is mon neveu?" The Frenchman looked down to Alessandro.

"Estoy muy bien, tio Francis." Alessandro said with a smile.

The four of them made idle small talk as they walked through out the terminal and to the parking lot. Matthew and Arielle were standing outside of the car waiting patiently for the family to arrive.

"Ah it feels like it's been so long." Matthew smiled to Lovino and Antonio.

"I know." Lovino smiled back as he gave the Canadian a hug. He was very mindful of Matthew's full pregnant belly.

Much to Lovino's surprise, seeing one of his best friends in such a state didn't upset him as much as he thought it would. He was actually very happy to Matthew overjoyed with pregnancy.

When they left the airport, Francis drove them all back to Matthew's log cabin there in Ottawa. The flight had really drained the small family and though they didn't say it, they knew they all wanted to take naps when they got to Matt's house. But of course, that would be impossible.

"Oh you guys are FINALLY here!" A loud American accent yelled.

Lovino rolled his eyes as they all stepped in to the cabin. In mere seconds, they were faced with none other than and excited looking Alfred. The American practically squished Antonio, Alessandro and Lovino in a tight hug.

"It's been so long I almost forgot what you guys looked like!" Alfred complained.

"Alfred, it's only been two months." Lovino replied with a laugh. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I can't help it, I really missed you guys!" Alfred responded with a smile. "Come I'll show you guys your room."

"Don't worry I can do it-" Matthew spoke up.

"Nah Mattie go sit and relax I got it." Alfred replied.

As promised, Alfred led the little family up to their room and showed them around the upstairs a little bit. When he left for them to get settled, the family abandoned their bags in the corner of the room and laid down for a siesta. Jet lag was the worst!

* * *

The rest of the day unfolded smoothly though the timezone change would take some getting used to. The next day, the meeting began promptly at 9:00am. Gilbert was already in the little play room when dozens of parents started pouring in. Lovino gave Alessandro a quick reminder to be a good boy before he left for the actual meeting room.

"Oncle Gilbert, we should all play a game together." Arielle spoke up from her seat a few feet away from him.

"Aren't you having fun with whatever you're doing?" Gilbert replied, not looking up from the game of Angry Birds on his phone.

"Oui but a game all together would be more fun." She protested. "Right, Emelie?" Arielle looked to her Swedish/Finnish friend who sat behind her.

"Mhm." The little girl hummed. "Let's all play a game."

Gilbert reluctantly put his phone back in his pocket. "Fine lets all play a game."

Back in the actual meeting room, things seemed to be going along pretty well. Nobody was yelling, there was no fighting, it was just simple, dignified conversation. While a certain Australian country was using his turn to talk about some issue, Lovino quickly found himself losing interest. Instead, he thought about other things such as babies and this whole pregnancy thing. Just the mere thought of the situation was enough to over turn Lovino's mood. He briefly glanced to his husband beside him who was actually paying attention to others speak. How was Antonio taking in everything? The Spaniard never voiced his feelings. Just how badly was he hurt by all of this? For a moment, Lovino allowed himself to think back to the fight they had a couple of years back, right before he found out that he was pregnant.

 _'LISTEN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT **YOU** CAN'T GET PREGNANT'_

Lovino remembered those words so clearly. Sure they were just words spoken out of anger but thinking about them now, Lovino still felt guilty. There was still some illogical part of him that made him feel like it was his fault they were going through this. But wasn't it all his fault? So maybe he wasn't being too illogical after all.

"Lovino?"

Said nation looked over to his younger brother beside him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Feliciano asked.

"Why- Why are you even asking such a dumb question?" Lovino responded.

"Because you're kind of scratching the wood off of the table." Feli said, gesturing to the scratch marks on the wooden surface.

"Oh." Lovino retracted his hand and placed it on his lap.

"Is everything okay?" Feli asked once more.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." Lovino said, half of which was a lie.

 _Forget all of that and just be positive_! Lovino thought. Sulking wasn't going to fix anything and thinking about that nasty fight sure as hell wasn't going to do any good either. Now, he even had his brother worrying. So, Lovino figured that he should simply just ignore those unwanted thoughts. Just fake a smile and get through it. Antonio would want him to be positive.

* * *

The meeting dragged on another couple of hours before lunch. When the countries went to retrieve their children, they had walked into the little ones giving a certain Prussian a full make over. The make up and nail polish were all courtesy of Arielle's bag of goodies. That was really the only thing that boosted both Antonio and Lovino's mood. Gilbert thought he looked rather stylish with cheap toy store make up on his face and hot pink nail polish on finger nails. Roderich tried to stifle his laugh by telling Gilbert that he looked silly and childish. Ludwig wasn't really surprised, his brother did things like this at home so what could he really expect?

For lunch, Matthew drove his house guests to a local pancake house. The food was great and the conversation between the nations was happy and cheerful. Antonio and Ale seemed to be in a great mood already, laughing along with everyone else. So Lovino allowed himself to be happy right along with them. In fact, he found that being around his friends did indeed make him feel better and lift up his spirits. When every one returned back to the building, the actual meeting was put on hold for a little bit. Most of the nations really wanted a chance to chat and gossip with each other before the meeting started up again. Evidently, the maternal figures ended up in a little group thanks to Feliks. The other nations, excluding Gil who took the kids to the play room, talked with each other as well.

"You are all crazy for wanting to be pregnant again." Norway spoke to rest of the group of mothers. "Having two children is so much trouble."

Oh how some of these nations took that for granted, the ability to have a child whenever they wanted. While some nations, such as Norway, seemed unenthusiastic about having two trouble makers, Lovino was here hoping, wishing for another one.

"I know." Feli smiled brightly from beside his older brother. "They can be such a handful."

"Like, this one time," Poland spoke up, "Irenka had totally wrote all over one of our walls with marker." Feliks took a moment to laugh before continuing. "And now with this one on the way." He gestured to his large belly. "I can't even, like, imagine the trouble they're going to be causing."

A few of the other nations in the group immediately started to chatter about babies and their new arrivals. As much as Lovino wanted to sulk, he didn't. He actually put on a smile and engaged in conversation about babies even though his chest felt achy from it all.

 _Just stay positive_. Lovino reminded himself. _Before you know it, you'll have another little one of your own. Suck it up and don't be so sad_.

* * *

When the meeting was over, the nations all said their goodbyes before heading off to what ever hotel they were staying in. In this case, Matthew brought his guests back up to his cabin. The Canadian retired to bed early which left to others to talk and catch up. Francis was desperately trying to start some drama between Arthur and Antonio by bringing up old pirate days and who sank who's ship. God, he loved drama. The two were trying to be civilized but deep inside they really wanted to bicker with each other and go back and forth. Arthur insisted that he was a gentlemen and wouldn't argue over something so old and silly. Arielle was fast asleep in her room as was Charlotte in the room she was sharing with her parents. Even Alessandro had been tucked into bed with out much protest seeing as though he was too tired to put up a fight. Lovino had managed to slip away from everyone so he could be alone on the back porch.

For a little while he didn't think about anything. His mind would go blank as he looked up at the night sky littered with stars. Then suddenly he would think about everything all at once and would get overwhelmed with his thoughts. Why did trying for another baby have to be so hard? Was he just over reacting? Or was this a logical response to this situation? Lovino didn't know anymore. He felt like all he could think about was this sad, frustrating situation he and Antonio were in. Some might say, why not just give up on having a baby? But he didn't want that. Lovino didn't want to give up. He wanted to have another baby, he really did. He wanted to have another little one that he and Antonio could love and hold. He really wanted Alessandro to grow up with another sibling. Why did everything have to be so hard? Lovino tried to be positive these past couple of days, he really did. But somehow, those thoughts of reality came hurling at him any chance they got. For a moment, the Italian tried to hold it together, reminding himself that things would get better, that it would be okay. However, it took only seconds before Lovino let the tears fall. He had tried to be positive all day around the happy pregnant nations. Hell, he even faked most of his smiles even though it was hard.

Lovino barely heard the back door open over his sniffles and crying. Antonio stood there for a moment before he realized that Lovino was crying.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio asked as he shut the door behind him.

Lovino took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes and he took in a shaky breath. "E-Everything."

There was a slight pain in Antonio's chest from seeing his lover cry but he quickly brushed it off to embrace the Italian. The Spaniard's tired green eyes looked out towards the beautiful star filled sky as he let Lovino sob into his chest. Antonio was deep in his thoughts as he considered that maybe this wasn't worth it. To see Lovino cry like this, to know how he feels over the matter, it just wasn't worth it to him at the moment. It was a nice thought but he didn't want to put Lovino through much more of this emotional stress.

"Lovino." Antonio spoke firmly.

Lovino looked up, his eyes still shiny with sadness. "What..?"

"I think that maybe.. We should stop trying for a baby." Antonio said.

Lovino was quick to shake his head. "N-No! No I don't want us to stop!" He wiped at his eyes once more. "I want to have another baby, I do. It's just all of this.. It's just not fair, you know? It's just so hard to deal with." He paused as he took a shaky breath. "And I've been trying to think positive and just say 'hey things are gonna get better' but.." He trailed off.

Antonio was silent for a moment, looking into those, now sad, hazel eyes which he loved so much. "I know. It is difficult to deal with. And I know it's been especially difficult for you-"

"And that's another thing-" Lovino interrupted. "Whenever we go through this, you bottle up your feelings and I hate it. You seem so calm and collected but I know- I know it is a lie. I want you to tell me how you feel. I don't want you to act like we're not going through this because we are! And I'm.." Lovino's voice grew softer as he began to shed more tears. "I'm so sorry. This- This is all my fault."

Now it was Antonio's turn to allow himself to cry. It was true, he never voiced his emotions simply because he did not like sadness and he did not like feeling such an emotion. But Lovino was right and he was hurting. When he heard Lovino claim this problem was his fault, Antonio held his lover tighter.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault." Antonio tried to speak firmly once more but his voice was shaking in his throat. "It's nobody's fault."

"But I'm the one who can't get pregnant, it is my fault!" Lovino said in between sobs.

So that's what was playing a part in all of this? Lovino's guilt was eating away at him because of some stupid words Antonio said years ago. God, the Spaniard felt like a complete jerk, well even more than that.

"Lovino it is NOT your fault, do you understand me?" Antonio finally said, lifting up his lover's chin so their eyes could meet once again.

"But I-"

"No this is not all on you. You are not to blame for this." Antonio told him. "It is not your problem, it is OUR problem. I know that it's hard and I know that it is completely fucked up that we have to go through this but I will not have you blaming yourself. And I'm so sorry for making you feel like this was all your fault in the past."

The Italian was silent for a moment before he rested his head back on Antonio's chest.

"Te perdono, solo abrázame." Lovino mumbled out, he honestly forgave his husband. "Ti amo"

The Italian just needed to held. Momentarily, he could only feel his love for Antonio.

"Te amo también." Antonio said softly as he held Lovino closer.

The two stayed like that for a few moments. They pulled themselves together quietly while in each others arms. Lovino was reluctant to be the first to brake the silence.

"So are we still going to keep trying? Because I don't want to give up just yet." Lovino piped up as he looked into his husband's eyes.

Antonio gave him a weary grin. "We will try for a baby as long as you want to, my love." He leaned down to give Lovino a kiss on the cheek.

However, Lovino turned his face and instead pressed his own lips against the Spaniards. Antonio didn't protest, he never would when it came to kissing Lovino. When they pulled away, Lovino wiped away any remaining tears and showed a small smile.

"What do you think about trying again tonight?" Lovino suggested.

"Tonight?" Antonio wondered. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Lovino nodded. "I mean who knows, maybe this time we'll get lucky."

"You think so?" Antonio asked with a slight grin.

The Spaniard wouldn't admit it but he sort of liked it when Lovino was optimistic.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Lovino replied.

"Okay then tonight." Antonio said softly. "But we're going to have to find a different room to do it in."

"Why not out here?" Lovino shrugged.

"Lovi it is freezing out here." Antonio laughed.

"You're such a baby." Lovino rolled his eyes.

Much to Antonio's demise, they did end up quietly making love on the back porch that night. Antonio was paranoid the whole time, he made sure they were they were far out of sight. The Spaniard would be mortified if their friends caught them in such an act. Lovino, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as much.

* * *

"Papí do we really have to leave?" Ale asked several days later.

They had stayed in Canada for a whole week and now it was time for them to return to Madrid. In these past couple of days, Alessandro had been having the time of his little life. He never really got to hang out with his best friends because they all lived in different countries. The only time they would ever be able to see each other was during the world meetings which never lasted too long, a weekend at most. This time was different, Ale had a whole week to spend with them! Not only did he have all that time to spend with Emery and Arielle but he also spent a lot of time with Charlotte. They were all staying in Matthew's cabin so they he got to spend the most time with her.

"Sí, we do." Antonio answered to which Ale pouted. "Don't pout, mi tomate, you'll see your friends again really soon."

Alessandro crossed his little arms over his chest in a huff and promptly plopped down on the carpet below him. Antonio packed away a folded shirt into his suitcase and looked over at his grumpy son. The little boy was scowling just like his mother, it was obvious he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Ale, do you have-" Lovino began as he stepped into the room. "What happened?" he asked, looking down at their son.

"Well he wants to stay here instead of go home." Antonio explained as he put away a few more items.

"Ale, you don't want to go home?" Lovino asked.

"No." Ale snapped, looking down.

Before Lovino could say another word, a little girl came running into the room.

"Alessandro!" Charlotte exclaimed happily. "Dude I've been looking all over for you!"

To both Antonio and Lovino's surprise, Alessandro immediately started to smile. It seemed as if the grumpy mood he was just in had been forgotten. Alessandro looked up to his friend with a bright smile.

"Hi Charlotte." Ale said as he stood up.

The blonde girl engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Im gonna miss you lots!" Charlotte said honestly. "And I'm gonna miss you guys too!" Her teal eyes looked up to her 'uncles'.

"Aw we'll miss you too." Antonio smiled in return.

"Yea we will." Lovino leaned down and gave her a little hug.

Charlotte let go of Ale and let him regain his breath after such a hug.

"Ma said we're gonna be leaving really soon." Charlotte said sadly. "Do you wanna play before I go?"

Alessandro eagerly nodded. "Mhm!"

The two children ran out of the room presumably to get Arielle to play with them as well. Once the little ones were out of ear shot, Antonio started to think over a few things. He noticed how quickly Ale got over his little mood once Charlotte walked into the room. It could usually take minuets or even hours to bring Ale out of his grumpiness. And well, Antonio did recall Alessandro telling him about a crush that he had.. Maybe..

"Lovi!" Antonio gasped out loud, nearly giving his husband a heart attack.

"What!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lovino asked as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Ale has a crush on someone and you would never guess who!" Antonio exclaimed with a smile.

"What are you going on about?" Lovino wondered.

"Ale told me he had a crush on one of the other kids and I figured out who it is." Antonio explained. "It's Charlotte! Isn't that so cute?"

Lovino honestly looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't believe he has a crush already, his first crush." Lovino said with a grin. "My baby's growing up too fast, Toni."

"I know, mi amor." Antonio nodded as he zipped up his suitcase. "Don't worry, we'll have another baby soon that we'll be able to cuddle and love and that hopefully won't grow up too fast."

Lovino paused for a moment. "Yea hopefully." He said with a nod.

* * *

A few hours later, Antonio, Lovino and Alessandro said goodbye to Alfred and his family. The American's family was going to be driving back to Washington while they were traveling to Madrid by plane. Alessandro was sad to leave his friends but thankfully he didn't throw a tantrum. Francis drove them to the airport afterward.

"Well mes amies, it was nice to see you." Francis said with a smile once they were in the terminal. "I can't wait to see you all again at the next meeting."

"Yea I guess French bastard." Lovino replied.

"Lovi, watch your language in front of the bebé." Antonio scolded as Alessandro looked up at them.

"Vaffanculo." Lovino muttered.

Ale gasped. "Mama said a bad word!"

Antonio slightly glared at his husband and Francis laughed.

"Oh Antonio, good luck with your little lover." Francis said as he pat Antonio's shoulder.

"I need all the luck I can get." Antonio replied with a laugh.

The family said their goodbye's to Francis and it wasn't long before they boarded their flight to Madrid. Lovino and Antonio were happy to finally be going home. Even Ale, who didn't admit it, seemed happy to be getting back to Madrid. Their stay in Canada was lovely, well with the exception of Antonio and Lovino's little break down of course. In a way though, they both felt a little better. Maybe this would be the last of their roller coaster emotions. Maybe this time, as Lovino had said, they would get lucky.

* * *

 **A/N: I updated again pretty quickly and I'm proud! I'm not sure when I'll update again, most likely soon though. But yea, thanks again for reading and favoriting and following, you guys are the absolute best and it makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Translations:**

 **"Pero mama, papí todavía no está aquí." - "But mama, papí is still not here."**

 **"Te perdono, solo abrázame." - "I forgive you, just hold me."**

 **Review, lovelies!~**


	6. Chapter 6

The few days following the family's return from Canada was with out a doubt tiring. Lovino had spent about three or four days thinking about his upcoming doctors appointment. He was nervous to say the least and he couldn't exactly pin point why. Would Doctor Sanchez give them a higher dosage of medicine? Would she suggest something else? What if she told them that there was nothing more she could do? All the thoughts of what could go wrong occupied Lovino's mind pretty much day and night. If Antonio noticed the discomfort Lovino had or his change in attitude, he would try to calm his lover down with reassuring words and soft kisses. Alessandro seemed to notice some sort of change in both of his parents. The little boy could see that they acted a bit strange nowadays to the point where even his dad, the most happiest person he knew, would look sad and outspoken. It was weird, yes, but Ale would brush it off as nothing.

The day of their appointment, nearly two weeks after being back home, finally arrived. Unfortunately, this time around Alvarez was not available to babysit, he had mentioned something about having a date with Tim that day. So Lovino would have to go to the appointment alone. Antonio offered to come along with Ale and stay in the waiting room with their son but Lovino assured him that he would be fine.

The drive to the clinic was nerve racking, Lovino almost found it hard to pay attention to the road. When he got there, he signed in a dreadfully waited for his name to be called. He really wished that Antonio could be there to at least hold his hand or something, he was in desperate need of comfort.

 _Just think positive_. Lovino reminded himself. _Don't be so nervous, it'll be okay_.

"Lovino." A cheerful voice called out.

The Italian looked up to meet Doctor Sanchez's delighted gaze. He stood up and showed off a small, kind smile. She was quick to ask where Antonio was to which Lovino explained the situation. Immediately after, she asked how Lovino was doing and he politely told her he was doing fine.

"So." Doctor Sanchez began, closing her office door behind them. "How did the medication work? Are you pregnant?"

Two days ago, Lovino had taken yet another pregnancy test, hoping that the time he and Antonio had done it Canada would have maybe gotten him pregnant. But no, of course the test he'd taken came back negative.

Once Lovino took a seat he responded. "No I'm not pregnant."

Doctor Sanchez sat across from him and her face displayed a small frown. "I'm sorry to hear that." she told him kindly. "We can talk over some options if you would like."

Lovino wasn't exactly in the mood for speaking but he nodded along anyway. Doctor Sanchez ran her fingers through her hair before looking through a chart, which Lovino assumed to be his. She read over a page and then quietly flipped to the next one. There was some sort of unspoken tension in the room and the room was dreadfully silent. Lovino passed the time by quietly fidgeting with his fingers. Doctor Sanchez eventually put the chart down and typed in something into the computer on her desk.

"Okay so." She turned her gaze back to a very nervous Lovino in front of her. "You have a few options. You can continue to take your fertility medicine but at a higher dosage. If this doesn't work you may want to consider finding a surrogate nation to carry the baby for you."

A surrogate? That was the last thing Lovino wanted. Sure it would mean that they would have another baby but Lovino wanted to be pregnant himself. He wanted to feel the first kicks of their unborn child and the way it would move around in his belly. A surrogate wasn't such an ideal option.

"But of course the choice is all yours. We can up your dosage now or start looking for a surrogate nation." Doctor Sanchez told him.

"No." Lovino was quick to answer. "I- I want to try the medicine thing."

The doctor smiled across from him. "Sure that sounds good. I'll increase your dosage by a good amount since you don't seem to be having any negative side effects to the medication. So you can start taking the pills and I'd recommend using another ovulation kit and trying for a baby on your most fertile day."

Doctor Sanchez told Lovino some more about the medicine and how often he should be taking it. She wrote down the prescription and sent him off with the slip of paper. Lovino was supposed to come back for a visit with in three to four months. Hopefully he would be pregnant before that.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Lovino returned home with a little bag of medicine in hand. The moment he opened the door, he could hear a soft pitter patter of footsteps approaching him.

"Mama!" Alessandro exclaimed as he immediately latched on to his mother's legs.

"Ciao bambino." Lovino smiled. "Dove è il tuo papà?"

"Oh Papi sta cucinando nella cucina." Alessandro answered.

So Antonio was cooking, which was a good thing, at least he was taking care of dinner. Lovino knelt down and pressed a loving kiss Ale's nose which earned him a giggle from the little boy.

"Why don't you go play, I'll call you when dinner is done." Lovino told him.

"Okay, mama." Ale nodded with a smile before going off to play in the nearby living room.

In a matter of seconds, Antonio was greeted to the sight of Lovino as he walked through the doorway. The Spaniard immediately put down the wooden spoon in his hand so he could attend to his lover.

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Antonio said with a smile.

Lovino couldn't help but to smile himself and in a matter of seconds he was engulfed into a warm embrace from his husband.

"Ciao, amore." Lovino replied. "How were things today? With Ale I mean."

"Well," Antonio began then pressed a short kiss to Lovino's cheek. "We had fun today, he's been making me play all kinds of games."

The two separated from their embrace and Antonio returned to the stove.

"I think I can honestly say that I'm worn out. We were playing inside the house then he wanted to play out in the field." Antonio continued as he stirred a sauce in a small pot. "But all day I've been thinking about you, I felt really bad about not going with you to the appointment. How did everything go?"

"Well, Doctor Sanchez gave me a higher dosage of those fertility pills." Lovino told him as he put the bag down on the counter. "So I'm going to start taking it. Oh and I bought one of those ovulation kit things."

Antonio looked back and showed his lover a little smile.

"Okay well that's good." Antonio said. "At least we might have a better chance."

Lovino nodded and at the same time, the cell phone in his pocket started vibrating. He pulled it out and swiped the screen as Antonio turned his attention back to the stove.

"Pronto?" Lovino answered.

"Lovino!" His brother's cheerful voice rang through the phone.

Lovino scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Riccardo's birthday party is next week!" Feli exclaimed no doubt with a smile on his face. "I'm just reminding you so you don't forget to show up."

"I'm insulted." Lovino joked as he took a seat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. "I wouldn't forget my own nephew's birthday."

"Well I'm just reminding you because _you aren't forgetful at all_." Feliciano said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So remember, Next Saturday it starts at noon!"

"Alright, alright." Lovino nodded though his brother couldn't see. "Now get off of my phone."

The words weren't exactly filled with venom so Feli happily smiled on the other end. "Okay, ciao!"

"Ciao."

Lovino ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pants pocket.

"Bastardo, don't forget Riccardo's birthday party is on Saturday." The Italian said as he stood up.

"So you're telling me so I can remind you?" Antonio replied with a sly smile, "You know you're going to forget."

"I am not forgetful, damn it." Lovino retorted.

* * *

The next few days passed and sure enough, Lovino did slightly forget about the party. This resulted in him frantically searching a nearby mall for a gift the day before. Lovino ended up buying more toys than he had originally planned which was probably due to his guilt about forgetting his nephew's birthday.

They arrived at Feli and Ludwig's house that Saturday afternoon and upon arrival, Lovino and Antonio had noticed all of the cars out front. Of course, leave it to Feli to invite literally half of the world.

"Why the hell did Feli have to go ahead and invite all these people." Lovino complained while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Antonio walked behind his lover while carrying the two heavy birthday bags of toys. "Oh Lovi don't complain, it won't be so bad."

"Are all my friends gonna be here, mama?" Alessandro asked as he skipped beside his parents.

"Probably, bambino." Lovino answered.

Alessandro smiled brightly then raised his arm so he could hold his mother's hand while they walked up the path to the front door. When they got there, Lovino rang the bell and in less then five seconds, the door swung open. Feli stood in front of them and he let out a happy squeal of some sort.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" Feli said as he engulfed his brother in a hug though he was quite mindful of his own protruding belly.

"Let me go damn it." Lovino said a bit playfully. "See I told you I wouldn't forget."

Antonio couldn't help but to let out a scoff from behind them which caused Lovino to glare at him.

Feliciano let out a little laugh. "Well come on in."

There were so many nations bustling about the house that it might as well had been a world meeting. There were the adult nations all chattering about with each other though there was a sort of separation between the maternal figures and the paternal figures. Of course, Poland, who seemed like a sort of leader in certain social situations, was leading the group talk with the fellow 'mother' nations. At the other end of the spacious living room, near the glass back doors, Gilbert was loudly leading the discussion between the fathers. There were children nations of literally every nationality running around and playing. The amount of different languages being spoken by the kids was enough to give anyone a headache. The sight of so many people naturally put Lovino in an uneasy mood but both his son and husband seemed to be quite cheerful by how many people there were.

Just as Feliciano happily took the bags from Antonio's hands a group of children ran past them. Two kids of the group were Lukas and Riccardo but they promptly stopped upon seeing Alessandro.

"Ciao Ale!" Lukas spoke happily though his accent did sound more German than Italian.

"Ciao, come stai?" Alessandro greeted in return.

"Es ghet mir gut!" Lukas responded though he realized his cousin couldn't understand him. "I mean, sto bene!"

At this time, Francis had waltzed up to the family and promptly whisked Antonio away to the group of fathers near Gilbert. Lovino glared daggers at the both of them but all Antonio did was show his lover an apologetic look. Great, now Lovino would have to stay with Feliciano. Speaking of him, the other Italian swiftly made his way back to Lovino and their little group of kids from the table set up with gifts.

"What ever you two bought is really heavy." Feliciano said with a smile. "Luddy would have killed me if he saw me holding that, he's so protective when I'm pregnant." He looked down to his nephew and children who were chatting. "Why don't you little ones go off and play? We'll be right over there if you need us."

Alessandro looked to his mother for confirmation and Lovino gave him nod with a small smile.

"Go play, bambino." Lovino waved his son off.

The little boy didn't have to be told twice and apparently, neither did his cousins.

"C'mon, every one else is in the other room." Lukas told his cousin while he held on to his little brother's hand.

Lukas led both his brother and Cousin to the conjoined living room a few feel away.

"Oh I forgot to say feliz cumpleaños, lo siento." Alessandro apologized to his cousin.

Riccardo didn't have both hands free to use sign language since his brother was holding on to one of them. The little boy leaned in and whispered something to his enthusiastic brother. Lukas paused for a moment then turned back to look Alessandro.

"He said, grazie!" Lukas said to his cousin.

"Oh, prego." Ale replied with a smile which earned him a small smile from Riccardo.

In less than a minuet the three had joined the rest of the children. Everyone was playing some sort of game or with dolls, there were even a few kids running around. When the three walked in, practically all of the other kids greeted Alessandro. There was just something about his cheerfulness, inherited from his father of course, that made him likeable and popular among the other kids.

"'Sandro, dude!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Alessandro look over to see the little, chubby blonde girl running toward him. In seconds he was engulfed in a tight embrace from Charlotte who was claiming how much she missed him. After a few moments, the girl pulled away and fixed the jumbled glasses on her face back into place. The grin that was plastered on her face was enough to make Ale's stomach flutter about even though she had been missing a few baby teeth.

"I know it's only been like a few weeks but I missed ya!" Charlotte told him.

There goes that terrifyingly annoying feeling in Alessandro's tummy.

"I missed you too." Alessandro replied.

"Oh and you did not miss us, mon amie?" Arielle called out from her place by the doll house.

"Yea how unawesome of you." Emery said.

Alessandro rushed over to his other friends' sides and engulfed them in hug. Arielle simply let out a giggle and hugged back while Emery pretended to be mad with a slight pout.

"I did miss you." Alessandro said as Charlotte walked over and sat beside them.

"But he missed me the bestest!" Charlotte said playfully.

"Non! He did not, cousin," Arielle said the last word in her thick French accent. "He missed me the most."

"Nuh uh." Charlotte said with a sly smile, it was fun to see Arielle worked up.

"Uh huh!" Arielle retorted.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

And so that drawled on for quite some time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other living room, the motherly group of nations were happily chatting about their children. Although, at first, Lovino resented having to be part of the group, he then found their light hearted stories to be somewhat nice. Hey, it didn't make him upset so he didn't complain. At that time, Tino had just finished telling a story about his daughter Emilie. It was a silly one about a big mess she had made trying to make cookies with Berwald.

"Ah, yes." Tino finished with a slight laugh. "She can be such a handful but I don't think I would be trading her for anything in the whole world."

There was a distinct chatter of agreement from the other nations about their own children.

"And if I may be saying so," Tino piped up. "I don't think I would mind having another little handful."

"Oh you mean, like, another baby?" Feliks asked with an absent minded hand on his swollen belly.

"Yes I do." Tino said with a smile.

"Another baby?" Norway looked at his friend like he was crazy. "You can have one of mine."

Poor Norway, he was unfortunate enough to give birth to not one, but two of Denmark's kids. Twin boys. What a racket that would be, Lovino couldn't even bring himself to imagine that. One Mathias was more than enough cheerful energy than he could handle. Imagine having two more little ones who acted like him.

"Oh no thank you though." Tino laughed as he shook his head.

There was a bit of laughter from the other nations.

"You are all making me so nervous." Hungary said with a faint laugh as she patted her own belly. "I'm afraid of the trouble my little one is going to get in."

"Our baby isn't going to get it to that much trouble, hun." Belgium said with a smile.

Honestly, who would've though that Belgium and Hungary were going to get together. It was a shock, but they were in love and now expecting a little one as well. They'd made the decision not that long ago and so Belgium begged her brother to make the donation to make it possible for Hungary to become pregnant. Netherlands agree and after being inseminated, Hungary became pregnant with a child she and Belgium could love and call their own.

"Trust me, Emma, every kid is, like a handful." Feliks told her.

The conversation flowed into eventual baby talk. Lovino of course participated but he did have to admit, after a little while the talk grew a bit uncomfortable and left him feeling a little down. It wasn't an unbearable sadness like it usually was but it definitely wasn't a feeling Lovino enjoyed.

"Mama!" A little girl's voice rang out.

The little Polish-Lithuanian nation, Irenka, ran into into the room and up to her mother. The motherly nations all smiled at her, including Feliks.

"What is the matter Irenka?" Feliks asked.

She gestured her arms up so she could sit in his lap but Feliks had told her she couldn't because of his large belly. She pouted momentarily but didn't seem genuinely upset.

"When are we going to all be eating cake?" Irenka asked.

In a matter of seconds another little girl ran into the room. This time it was China's daughter, Anastasiya.

"Did you ask about the cake?" The other little girl asked her friend.

"Mhm!" Irenka nodded.

Feliciano had remembered the look of discomfort that previously plagued his brother's face while everyone was talking. Was he upset over the talk of babies? Of course that had to be it. The Italian suddenly remembered that his brother and Antonio were trying for another baby. But were they still even trying? Did they stop trying? Or what if Lovino was already pregnant and he just hadn't said anything? Feli had to know!

"Don't worry, you two, we'll go check on the cake." Feliciano said as he pulled on Lovino's hand.

"Yay! Thank you." Anastasiya said with a smile that so closely resembled Russia's.

Lovino shot his brother a glare but Feli didn't pay it too much attention. Instead he dragged his brother past the group of fathers and to the kitchen. Antonio raised an eyebrow at the two brothers and of course some sense of anxiety welled up in the pit of his stomach. Was everything alright? Antonio didn't exactly want to barge in on what ever conversation Lovino and Feli were going to be having but he sure as hell hoped that it wasn't about anything upsetting.

Once Feliciano had got his brother into the kitchen, he wasted no time in asking questions.

"Are you alright?" Feliciano asked him, concern filling his voice.

Lovino leaned on the counter a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Lovino replied.

"It's just- You looked a bit upset when were all talking about babies." Feli explained. "I remember you told me a while back that you and Antonio were going to be trying for another baby. Are you- Are you already pregnant? Or..?"

Lovino looked away from his brother, he wasn't quite sure why it was so difficult to look at him in this moment.

"I wish." Lovino said with a sigh. "I'm not though."

"Are you two still trying?" Feli asked with out a second to spare.

"We are but.. It's not really working out." Lovino told him honestly. "I've been taking meds and everything but nothing's really helping y'know?"

Feliciano stood quiet for a moment and it was clear to Lovino that his brother was thinking of something to say. Lovino couldn't blame him though, this was rather an awkward conversation to have. If it were the other way around, Lovino would have no idea what to say. But of course, Feli was somehow able to some assemble words in a sentence.

"What about Antonio?" Feli asked as leaned on one of the kitchen counters as well.

Lovino rose an eyebrow as he looked over at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked.

"Well," Feli began. "Why doesn't he try to carry the baby? I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

The truth was, Antonio _didn't_ mind. In fact, long before Lovino had gotten pregnant with Alessandro, one of the first things they tried when they started to want a little one was to have Antonio carry the baby. Unfortunately, it turned out that Antonio didn't have eggs, or a uterus for that matter, to become pregnant. Some nations do not have the ability to become pregnant while some do. A majority of the male personifications had this wonderful ability but Antonio turned out to be one of the very few that just didn't have the internal reproductive system for that to be possible. So Lovino was the only one between the two of them that could become pregnant. While Lovino didn't have such a great chance at getting pregnant, he still had _some_ sort of chance. So that's why it was really only Lovino who they could depend on.

"He _doesn't_ mind. The bastard would probably be even happy to." Lovino explained. "He's just one of those nations who doesn't have the ability to get pregnant."

"Oh so you mean he wasn't born with-" Feli began but Lovino cut him off.

"Yea." The older brother nodded.

The atmosphere around them thickened yet again and Lovino really wished it had not. He didn't like silence between he and his brother, it was so off putting. But he knew that Feliciano was thinking. He could tell by the way Feli's amber eyes trailed off and how he bit his lip while fidgeting his fingers ever so slightly. What could he be thinking about?

"You know what?" Feli said with a bright smile as if they were not just having a serious conversation.

"Che cosa?" Lovino asked.

"I've just thought of something that might help!" Feli said promptly. "Do you have an ovulation kit thingy?"

"Yea.. why?" Lovino questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay so here's what you should do, get your bambino out of the house for a whole week. I mean the week of your most precious baby making day." Feli said. "And the whole week you and Antonio should do it every day non stop to increase your chances."

Lovino thought for a moment before speaking up. "I see what you're saying. I mean, it's worth a shot."

Honestly, it wasn't like any of their other efforts were truly paying off. Sure, Lovino just increased his dosage of those stupid fertility pills but he was sure that alone would not work. Feliciano's plan actually made some sense. Maybe with the medication and continuous sex combined, they'd actually get some where. Huh, Feliciano wasn't as much of an airhead as he led on.

"Of course it's worth a shot, see I can have good ideas!" Feliciano said with a classic smile.

* * *

It was an absolute understatement to say that the other children were excited when Roderich came out from the kitchen while holding a huge birthday cake later that evening. The little ones all clapped and cheered so much that it practically echoed through the house. After Riccardo blew out the candles, everyone erupted in even more cheers. Feliciano almost cried and he claimed that his baby was growing up so fast (though Riccardo was only turning five years old). The children all got their cake and settled in the same room as their parents to eat it.

Alessandro just so happened to be sitting in a circle with Arielle, Emery, Charlotte, Edvard (one of Norway and Denmark's sons), and Irenka. The little nations were all happily chatting about a variety of topics, they could never stay on one too long. But upon seeing Irenka's parents share a kiss, the children started talking about things related to puppy love and crushes.

"At my school," Charlotte spoke up after she swallowed a mouthful of cake. "There's this girl that I know, her name's Samantha, she kissed this boy in our class but he's icky."

Arielle let out a little laugh. "I heard my papa say that kissing shows that you _like_ like somebody."

"Ew, that's gross." Emery made a face of disgust.

"Are you sure?" Arielle teased. "Is there not somebody that you _like_ like? "

"Gross no way!" Emery exclaimed, his face growing red.

Both Alessandro and Edvard shared a little laugh.

"I bet you two _like_ like somebody." Irenka pointed out.

"Nuh uh." Edvard shook his head but Alessandro stayed silent.

There goes the butterflies in his tummy.

"Ooh so you _like_ like someone, Alessandro?" Arielle said with a sly smile. "Who is it?"

All of the blood rushed to Alessandro's cheeks and he could feel Charlotte look over from beside him. That stupid nervous feeling in his tummy only intensified and he was shy beyond words.

"I-I do not!" Alessandro protested.

"Is it moi?" Arielle joked.

"No." Alessandro said. "I don't-"

" _Is_ it her?" Charlotte asked with a little edge to her voice.

It seemed as if Alessandro's cheeks were permanently stained red and being so young, he wasn't sure how to handle his first crush. All of this prodding from his friends and even the one person he actually had a crush on didn't help his case at all. These feelings of puppy love were still new to Alessandro and he was absolutely embarrassed by it. It seemed as if God himself had seen the distress of the little boy because at that same moment, Lovino walked up behind him.

"Come on, bambino, we're leaving now, it's getting late." Lovino told his son. "Say bye to your friends."

Alessandro definitely did not need to be told twice, he had never been so happy to see his mother in his entire life. The little boy picked up his plate and said quick good bye to his friends before he and his mother walked off. Feli swiftly walked past them and took care of his nephew's plate for him all while saying his goodbyes to them as well. When Feliciano walked back to the living room in once again, he could see Lovino's little family getting ready to leave. Though Alfred was practically harassing them before they even had the chance to go.

"But guys can't you stay just a little bit longer?" Alfred pleaded.

"Well-" Antonio piped up.

"No we can't, it's already late and I'm tired." Lovino protested. "And you act like we're never going to see you again."

"What if I die on my way back home?" Alfred said dramatically. "I could get hit by a car! So you guys should spend as much time with me as possible."

"If anything your super human strength would fucking destroy the car." Lovino retorted once he got Alessandro's little jacket all zipped up.

"You're right." Alfred said with a shrug, then he embraced all three of them at once. "I'm really gonna miss you guys!"

"We'll.. miss you too." Antonio managed to say even though they were all being crushed.

"Alfred, you bloody pest, stop being so annoying." Arthur scolded as he walked up to them.

Alfred let go of the family with a slight laugh and an apology. Arthur merely rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, now that I have the feeling back in body," Lovino said as he playfully glared at his friend. "We should get going."

"Take care." Arthur said as he bid them farewell.

"Bye dudes!" Alfred exclaimed with a smile.

"Ciao again! Don't forget to visit soon!" Feliciano called out from somewhere in the crowd of nations.

With that, the little family walked out of the door and went on their way back home.

* * *

The next day after the party, Lovino had thought about the plan his brother suggested. The thought of it actually working and finally, _finally_ giving them the second child they longed for was enough to motivate Lovino to take the ovulation test he'd bought a few days ago. Lovino had taken it when Alessandro soundlessly slept through his mid day siesta. The test had revealed that his most fertile day was coming up in almost exactly two weeks. This meant that they had about a week before they'd send Ale off to an uncle's house, most likely Alvarez. Lovino had yet to even introduce the plan to his husband so to Antonio, the Italian would be unusually happier than his temper allowed him.

The Spaniard's boss had made him work late that night, this meant that Alessandro was already in bed and so Lovino could tell him the plan and they could have a discussion about it for as long as they needed to. The moment Antonio walked through the door, Lovino was there to delightfully greet him.

"Ciao, amore." Lovino said in loving tone as Antonio shut the door behind him.

"Hola, amor." Antonio replied with a smile.

The Italian stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to Antonio's cheek. When Lovino pulled back and stood normally, Antonio could see that his lover was sporting a beautiful charming smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Antonio asked.

The couple began walking down the main hallway of their house, Lovino was holding on to Antonio's wrist as he guided him toward the wooden stairs. It was sort of odd that Lovino was feeling somewhat happy. A little hope can really boost your mood.

"Well nothing really-" Lovino told him. "But well it kinda is something. We have to talk."

By the time Lovino had finished speaking, they had already reached the top of the steps and started walking toward their shared room.

"I'm assuming it's about something good." Antonio replied though it did sound more like a question.

"You'll see." Lovino simply said as he pushed their bedroom door open.

The chandelier hanging above their bed was lit up with the flick of a switch, it gave the room a comfortable lighting. Lovino promptly sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Antonio to get situated before he sprung this conversation on him. The keys that the Spaniard had been holding were placed on top of their dresser and he loosened up his tie with two of his fingers. Then, after kicking off his shoes, Antonio sat down beside his husband, ready for what ever the Italian had to say to him.

"In two weeks." Lovino told him, "My most important baby making day will come up."

Antonio nodded and propped himself against one arm. "Okay, that's what you wanted to tell me, amor?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Not just that, bastardo." He replied. "Feli gave me the idea for us to try for a baby a few days before that special day and also a few days after. You know, so we can have a better chance. We can send Ale away for the week so we won't have any distractions or responsibility. All we'll have to worry about is trying for a baby. What do you think?"

"Wait so I get to make love to you for a whole week straight?" Antonio said with a cheeky grin.

A little laugh escaped Lovino's lips and he playfully punched his husband's arm.

"Pervertito." Lovino joked which earned him a smile from Antonio.

The Spaniard pressed a quick kiss to Lovino's lips and placed a hand at the Italian's side.

"That sound's good, mi corazón." Antonio answered him. "I'll get Alvarez to watch our little tomate for the week."

Lovino nodded his head as some sort of 'okay' then he leaned forward and connected his and Antonio's lips yet again. The kiss wasn't quick this time. It was deep and loving as if it held all of their emotions for one another. Their lips moved quite slowly in sync as if they were savoring the moment and the familiar taste of each other. Lovino pulled back first and rested his head against Antonio's.

"I think that this is going to be our lucky time." Antonio said in a hushed voice.

The thumb of the Spaniard's hand was rubbing comfortingly against Lovino's side and the Italian couldn't help but to show off a gentle smile.

"You say that every time." Lovino said as he rolled his eyes though the smile on his face never faded.

"This time I really feel it." Antonio replied with a bright smile.

A low hum came as Lovino's reply. Right after which, Antonio stood up from his spot on the bed. As much as Lovino hated to admit it, he was actually really into the loving moment they were just having but of course Antonio just _had_ to get up.

"Bastardo, where are you going?" Lovino asked just as Antonio turned to walk off.

"I'm going to go give Ale a good night kiss on the nose like I always do." Antonio replied happily.

Lovino waved him off. "Alright just hurry back."

"Why, do you want to cuddle?" Antonio teased.

"Shut up." Lovino blushed.

"Ah don't worry mi amor, I'll be back in a minuet so I can hold you in my arms." The Spaniard replied with a smile.

Antonio leaned over to press a kiss to Lovino's forehead. The gesture only darkened the blush that dusted over Lovino's cheeks.

Just as Antonio started to walk away, he piped up, "Don't miss me too much."

Lovino merely scoffed in response.

* * *

The next few days passed by a lot quicker than either Antonio or Lovino could have imagined. Of course, Lovino was somewhat nervous about sending Alessandro off for a week since it would be the longest he's ever been from home with out his parents. Antonio reminded him that Ale would be with Alvarez the entire time and that nothing bad would happen but Lovino still worried.

"But mama I don't wanna leave." Alessandro said.

Lovino was in the little boy's room as he searched for and packed away clothes his son would need for the week. Alessandro was sitting on the carpet in his room, playing with his barbie dolls while he watched his mother closely.

"I know bambino but Papi and I are going to be very busy this week." Lovino replied, packing away Alessandro's favorite blanket in a little backpack. "So Tio will watch you and be there to play with you since we can't."

Alessandro pouted to himself. He didn't care that his parents would be doing whatever it was that grown ups did, he just wanted to be home with them. Of course, he loved spending time with Alvarez but he much rather be here spending the day with his mom and dad.

Before Alessandro could speak up again, Antonio walked into the room, shoving his cellphone into the pocket. Alessandro stood and raised his arms to his dad, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Although a little surprised at the gesture, Antonio picked up his son once he noticed the boy's sad pout.

"Why are you pouting, mi tomate?" Antonio asked. "¿Qué paso?"

"No quiero dejar, papi." Alessandro answered.

"You don't want to leave? But Tio's already on his way." Antonio told him then kissed the little boy's cheek. "Besides you're going to have a lot of fun at his house."

"Sí, Ale." Lovino added once he zipped up the back pack full of clothes. "And you'll be back in a few days, we promise."

Noticing that Alessandro still looked a little uneasy, Antonio showed his son a reassuring smile and told him, "And if you really want to come home, Tio will bring you back, okay?"

Alessandro loosely wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and nodded. Antonio held the little boy closer and rubbed comforting circles in his back. Lovino faintly smiled at the scene and then went back to packing away Alessandro's things. A few moments later, there was the sound of a knock on the wooden front door downstairs.

"I'll get it, I have to bring these down anyway." Lovino said gesturing to the bags.

"Alright, come on Ale, let's get you ready to go." Antonio said to their son who simply looked defeated.

Lovino grabbed the three bags of Ale's stuff. One bag was full of toys and the other two were full of clothes. The bags were a bit heavier than Lovino had thought but he managed to make it downstairs okay. When he reached the bottom step of the wooden stairs, there were another few knocks at the door.

"Hold on, damn it." Lovino called out.

The three bags were placed by the door so Lovino could open the door freely. Once he swung the door open, he was greeted by the sight of his brother in law and the nation's boyfriend Netherlands.

"Ola!" Alvarez said with a smile almost identical to Antonio's.

"Hallo, Lovino." Tim said from behind him.

"Ciao." The Italian replied and stepped aside for the two to come in.

"Where's the little trouble maker?" Alvarez asked.

"He's upstairs." Lovino replied as he shut the door behind them. "He's a little sad about leaving for so long."

"I can only imagine, he's a total mama's boy, being away from you for the week is gonna be tough." Alvarez said and he ignored Lovino's familiar glare. "Come to think of it, Toni never told me why you guys were sending him away for the week. What are you guys doing that's so important?"

There was a faint blush on Lovino's cheeks and he got a little flustered.

"We're just gonna be busy." Lovino managed to say. "You know, our bosses are gonna have us do a lot of work and we don't have the time to really look after him."

Alvarez looked at his brother in law's expression and raised an eyebrow. Lovino hardly ever took care of matters from Italy, it was usually Veneziano who did so it seemed a bit strange that his boss was sending him work to do.

"Are you guys gonna bang all week?" Alvarez asked. "That's gross. I know you guys aren't gonna be 'busy'." he even did little air quotes.

"Liefje." Tim nudged his boyfriend at the comment.

"I told you we're gonna be working and that's it." Lovino protested which caused Alvarez to laugh.

With in seconds, Antonio came walking down the stairs while holding Alessandro's little hand beside him. The boy still had a slight pout as he carried his ragged teddy bear down with him.

"There you are, we've been waiting!" Alvarez cheerfully in hopes of bringing up Ale's mood. "And look who's here to see you."

When Alessandro looked up he saw the tall figure that was Tim. Netherlands and Alessandro have always had a good relationship, Tim even considered him as a nephew. It was sort of strange that Tim didn't really like Spain but definitely loved his adorable son. Ale let go of his dad's hand and practically ran to Tim's side.

"Tio Tim I missed you!" Ale exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Tim said with a rare smile as he picked up the little boy.

"What's up ugly." Alvarez playfully greeted his brother.

"You guys look exactly the same." Lovino commented. "If he's ugly, you're ugly then too."

"We do not look the same." Both brothers said in unison.

Tim scoffed. "You'd think they were twins."

Lovino nodded in agreement then walked over to his son in Tim's arms. Upon seeing his mother, the little nation pulled yet another pouty face perhaps in attempt to make his parents reconsider sending him away. Lovino simply showed the boy a comforting smile and kissed his chubby cheek.

"We'll see you in a week, bambino." Lovino said as Alvarez picked up the bags near the door. "Remember to be a good boy for your uncles, okay? Ti amo."

"Okay, mama, ti amo anch'io." Alessandro said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Antonio walked over to them a placed a kiss to Alessandro's nose. The gesture was enough to make Alessandro crack just a tiny smile.

"Te amo, mi tomate, te veremos en la semana que viene." Antonio told him with a smile.

"Te amo también." Alessandro replied with a slightly happier tone.

Once Alvarez had all of his nephews bags gathered up, he and Tim said their goodbyes to Antonio and Lovino. The Italian had even watched them walk down the pathway from their door. Before they all got in the car, Lovino waved them off and they waved back. The moment Antonio heard the front door shut, he grabbed Lovino's waist from behind and pressed a soft kiss into his lovers neck.

Lovino let out a little laugh under his breath. "They literally just left, you couldn't even wait five minuets?"

"Lo siento, you know I can't keep my hands off of you." Antonio said then pressed another kiss. "Especially now that we have the house all to ourselves for the week."

"You horny fuck." Lovino said with a laugh.

Antonio kissed along his lover's neck, earning him a moan in response.

"I'm just following the plan." Antonio said in defense as he smiled against Lovino's skin.

"Well come on then, the sooner, the better." Lovino told him.

After having said that, Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and began to lead him to their bedroom upstairs. This initiated the couple's fun filled week which they desperately hoped would work. Lovino hadn't mentioned it before but he thought if this didn't work, nothing ever would.

* * *

The days that passed had sadly come and gone way too fast. Before either Antonio or Lovino knew it, Alvarez had been knocking on the door with their excited child. The Portuguese nation even had to stifle a laugh as he noticed the slight temporary limp Lovino developed from the week's vigorous activities. The Italian came dangerously close to beating up his brother in law for making jokes about it.

During the following weeks, Antonio and Lovino found their son to be increasingly clingy. Alessandro had always been attached to his parents but the recent trip away from them seemed to only increase his anxiety about being apart from them. How did they expect him to react? It was his first time being away from his parents overnight. Though neither of them complained and figured that he would simply grow out of it with time.

The second week after the couple's little love fest, Lovino was feeling absolutely on edge. He was supposed to be taking a pregnancy test sometime this week but he was honestly too scared to do so. What if it was negative? What would he do then? What would they do then? As much as they wanted another kid they were both just so tired of every challenge they had to face. That week had given them a slight glimmer of hope that maybe this would be it. But Lovino was afraid that that hope would be gone if the test came back negative. If it did come back negative, Lovino wasn't sure if he wanted to continue trying for a baby. They'd been going at this for months now with no results. To Lovino, a negative test this time around was a sign to put their dreams of another baby to rest.

Before Lovino knew it, he was in the bathroom anxiously waiting the results of the pregnancy test he'd just taken. The Italian was seated at the edge of the bath tub with his gaze switching between the clock on the wall and the little pink stick on the sink counter top. In just a few minuets, he would find out if he was pregnant or not. Although there could have been a million thoughts running through his head, Lovino couldn't really think at all. His mind was practically blank and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel numb.

The only thing Lovino could really focus on was the faint sound of laughter from his husband and son downstairs. Antonio knew that Lovino was upstairs taking the little test so he took it upon himself to take care of their son during that time. That meant distracting the little boy with games so he didn't constantly ask where his mother was for the time being.

Lovino's hazel eyes looked at the clock once more and it seemed that the time was up. So, he shakily stood on his two legs and slowly paced over the counter top where the pink stick was placed upon. For a moment, he closed his eyes and took a breath then picked up the pregnancy test. When Lovino opened his eyes, he looked at the test's long awaited results.

It was _negative_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry that I haven't updated in like two months but I have been busy and going through some stuff these past couple of weeks. And again, I apologize for this chapter being so long, its about 8,000 words! I didn't quite know how to separate the chapters bc i didn't them to be short if I split it up. The next chapter should be up way sooner than it took me to write this one.**

 **Translations:**

 **"Dove è il tuo papà?" (Italian) = "Where is your dad?"**

 **"Oh Papi sta cucinando nella cucina." (Italian) = "Oh Papi is cooking in the kitchen."**

 **"Ciao, come stai?" (Italian) = "Hi, how are you?"**

 **"Es ghet mir gut!" (German) = "I'm good!"**

 **"Sto Bene!" (Italian) = "I'm good!"**

 **"No quiero dejar, papi." (Spanish) = "I don't want to leave, Papi."**

 **"Liefje" (Dutch) = "Dear."**

 **"..te veremos la semana que viene." (Spanish) = "We'll see you next week."**

 **So thanks again for reading, favoriting and following! It means a lot to me! Oh and I know this chapter was sort of a cliff hanger at the end but please bear with me until the next chapter which should be up soon!**

 **Review, lovelies~**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost three weeks since the failed pregnancy test. Of course, both Antonio and Lovino were distraught by the results. They hoped and prayed that maybe, just maybe the test would come back positive. After all the work they put in a week before, they desperately wanted to see that little plus sign on the test. However, the test Lovino took came back negative and it honestly crushed the both of them. After that, Lovino swore that he wouldn't try for a baby again, he just couldn't go through another failed test and he certainly didn't want to put Antonio through it either.

* * *

 _About three weeks earlier;_

 _The test displayed a little '-' sign and Lovino could feel his chest tighten up. A million thoughts rushed into his mind and there was a lump forming in his throat which brought along a steady trail of tears. The Italian brought his free hand up to his mouth and let out a few shaky sobs he had been holding in._

 _How could it be negative? They had worked so hard! A whole week of stupid fertility medication and love making, for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing!_

 _Lovino didn't know exactly how long he stood there over the sink crying into his hands but even the sound of someone entering the room wasn't enough to make him look up._

 _"Lovi are you done tak-" But Antonio's words came to a halt when he heard sobbing from the conjoined bathroom._

 _The Spaniard's chest tightened at the sound because he knew what that meant. He didn't want it to be true and he hoped that Lovino would emerge from the bathroom crying tears of joy with a positive test. However, after waiting a few seconds listening to nothing but the sounds of crying, Antonio knew that wasn't going to happen. Once Antonio took a deep breath, he walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open. The sight of Lovino crying so tragically seemed to fill in the blank so much that he didn't even have to glance at the test on the sink counter._

 _Lovino looked up at Antonio with bloodshot eyes and spilling tears. Neither of them said anything because they didn't have to. Tears were already sliding down Antonio's cheeks when he embraced Lovino. The Italian's smaller frame shook from the sobs he emitted and if anything, the sound only saddened Antonio further. The two held onto each other as they both sobbed from the loss or rather, the absence of what could have been._

* * *

It had taken a toll on them emotionally but of course, they mourned for the night then got right back to their regular lives for Alessandro's sake. With a hyperactive six year old, they didn't quite have the time to mope around in their depressed states. Within the three weeks after the failed test, both Lovino and Antonio had picked up their broken pieces and gone back to their regular days.

Now, one warm afternoon, Lovino stood at the kitchen counter as he prepared Alessandro's lunch. The boy begged Lovino to make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, something Charlotte told him about. Any other time Lovino made food, he normally wouldn't despise the stench of it but for some strange reason, while he fixed the sandwich, the scent of the peanut butter almost had Lovino gagging. He tried to make the food as quickly as possible but hadn't thought too much about.

"¡Ale, venga aquí!" Lovino called out just as he pressed the bread together.

The pitter patter of Ale's foot steps could be heard as he ran through the kitchen. The little boy sat the table, absolutely excited for lunch. Lovino set down the plate in front of him and kissed his son's head.

"Gracias mama." Ale smiled.

"Prego, bambino." Lovino replied with a smile of his own.

The Italian went back to clean up everything he had taken out but a strange sense of sickness plagued him. Just as he started to think about what it could have been, his eyes looked down to the marble countertop in front of him. The open container of peanut butter sat there as a possible cause.

Maybe it's just the peanut butter, Lovino thought to himself as he blamed the American food.

"Mama it's really good just like Charlotte said so." Alessandro said with a mouth full of food. "Try some!"

The little boy lifted a piece to his mother but had no idea the Italian was feeling slightly sick.

"No thank you bambino, I'm not hungry." Lovino said with a slight smile.

"More for me." Ale shrugged happily as he took another bite of his food.

Lovino let out a little laugh then went back to cleaning up. The sick feeling just stuck with Lovino like a stone in the pit of his stomach. As terrible as he felt in that moment, he just shrugged it off and figured he'd feel fine in a few minutes.

The rest of the day went by slowly which was unfortunate for Lovino. The whole day was full of on and off nausea which Lovino could really do without. The Italian was busy enough taking care of Ale all day, he really didn't have time to be sick. Besides, the peanut butter, which Lovino blamed for smelling weird and making him sick had been put away hours ago. He really wondered why he was still feeling a little ill.

Around six that evening, the wooden front door creaked open and Ale, who was in the living room immediately knew who it was. The little boy stood up from his spot in front of the tv and ran over to the front door where Antonio was closing it behind him.

"Papi, I missed you all day today!" Ale smiled.

Antonio let out a laugh and lifted up the little boy, pressing a kiss to his pudgy cheek.

"I missed you too." Antonio smiled. "Where's mama?"

"En la cocina." Ale told him. "Mama's making dinner."

Antonio carried his son into the kitchen where Lovino was setting the table. The Italian looked up with a slight smile as he placed a plate on the table.

"Ciao, amore." Lovino greeted his lover.

Antonio sat Ale down before giving Lovino a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your day?" Lovino asked walking over to the stove.

"Well," Antonio began as followed the Italian to help serve the food. "It was alright. How about your day, mi amor?"

Lovino didn't think he should bring up how sick he felt earlier, it wasn't worth mentioning since Antonio worried about everything. So, as Lovino served the plate in front of Ale, he simply smiled.

"My day was fine." Lovino replied.

"And guess what, papi?" Ale said as he lifted the fork in front of him. "Mama made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I never had one before!"

"Really?" Antonio enthused.

That was how dinner went on, the three of them sat down together and talked about various things. Antonio talked about his boss and even made jokes about his job which resulted in laughs from Ale. The little boy went on talking about different things like his friends and how much he missed them. Lovino however stood quiet most of the time just sitting back and listening to his husband and their son ramble on. Unfortunately, that horrible sick feeling was slowly creeping up on Lovino. If anything, it was annoying him by now.

"Charlotte told me that she goes to school with other kids." Alessandro went on. "Mama why can't I go to school too?"

Lovino was hardly in the mood to talk with this sudden nauseous feeling welling up in his stomach.

"Because bambino you're not like those other kids." Lovino vaguely pointed out.

"Mhm yes I am!" Ale protested.

"What your mama meant was that you're a country and the other kids aren't." Antonio explained.

"But so what?" Ale wondered.

The little boy didn't understand but the reason his parents didn't put him in school was because of how nations aged and they didn't need unwanted attention if his appearance didn't change as he aged and went up grade levels. Lovino would have loved to explain that to him but the sudden urge to throw up hit him right then and there. The Italian quickly excused himself before rushing upstairs to the bathroom and he sincerely hoped Antonio didn't follow him.

No less than a minute later, Lovino found himself clutching at the sides of the toilet bowl as he emptied the contents of his stomach. It was absolutely horrible and he hated every second of it, he always hated being sick like that. Once he finished throwing up, he cleaned himself up and returned back to the table. Lovino didn't even want to think about why he had just been throwing, now wasn't the time for that. When Lovino returned to the table, he received a worried look from Antonio while Ale was focused on his own plate of rice.

"Lovi are you alright?" Antonio asked.

Without hesitating Lovino simply uttered "Yea, I'm fine." in response.

The Italian looked up to meet Antonio's skeptical gaze. Sure, the Spaniard was oblivious at times but when it came to Lovino, he always knew when something was wrong with him. He'd always known when Lovino was lying too and he could tell now that the Italian was hiding something.

"Why did you go upstairs so quickly?" Antonio questioned.

Lovino shot him a glare. "What are you the freakin' police? I had something in my eye and needed to wash it out."

That was a lie and they both knew it but Antonio didn't press on the issue any longer. They continued eating in silence before Ale spoke up enthusiastically about something random that happened that day. Lovino was half paying attention, vaguely hearing Ale say something about a pretty butterfly he saw earlier. The other half of his mind was paying attention to the nausea that was still stuck with him and what was causing it.

After dinner was finished, Lovino cleared the table as Antonio got Ale ready for bed. The little boy was reluctant at first but fell asleep no more than 5 minutes after being tucked in. After giving their son goodnight kisses, Lovino and Antonio got ready for bed. They showered together then dressed in their pajamas, ready to go to sleep.

Within just a few minutes of laying down, Antonio was fast asleep. He had a long day so Lovino couldn't even blame him for being so tired. While Antonio slept spooning Lovino, the Italian couldn't help but to think out what had happened earlier. The memory of throwing up just hours ago replayed in his mind a few times. It could have been anything really, maybe it was something he ate the other day? Honestly, Lovino could remember feeling slightly nauseous yesterday but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Today he actually threw up so maybe it wasn't just nothing like he wanted it to be. The sudden thought of pregnancy popped up into his mind. Could it be that the failed pregnancy test from three weeks ago was broken or faulty? It was a possibility. What if he had actually been pregnant the whole time but the test didn't show it? Lovino felt himself smile slightly at the thought but he had to remind himself that it was only a possibility and that nothing was set in stone.

There had to be an extra pregnancy test somewhere in the bathroom cabinets. At least Lovino hoped there was. As hesitant as he was about the situation, he had to make sure he figured out the cause of his sickness. Tomorrow, Lovino would take the test if they had one and he'd find out for sure.

* * *

The following morning, after Antonio had left for work, Lovino tried to make the rest of the day flow as normally as possible. He and Ale had done what they normally did, they started off cleaning much to Ale's demise. After cleaning up the toys in his room, Ale was already running low on energy and Lovino couldn't even blame him, the little boy's room was messier than it usually was. It was nearly 11am when Ale went trotting into his parents room where Lovino was putting away laundry.

"Mama." The little boy spoke up as he pushed open the wooden door.

"What's the matter, bambino?" Lovino asked, turning his attention to his son.

"Yo tengo sueño." Ale said. "Is it time for siesta?"

Lovino could see that his son was in fact a little sleepy. The little boy's hazel eyes looked tired and in an attempt to rid them of sleep, he rubbed them with balled fists. Lovino let out a light laugh and a nod.

"Sí Ale, you can go take a siesta." Lovino told him.

"Okay mama." Ale said before yawning.

That was all the confirmation the little boy needed, he headed to his room down the hall in mere seconds. Lovino waited a few minutes after Ale left the room so he could put the basket of laundry in his arms down on the bed. The Italian's hands were a little shaky as he reached out for the door knob on the conjoined bathroom door. Once he closed it behind him, he took a deep breath then searched through the cabinets for the one thing in mind; a pregnancy test.

It didn't take very long, in fact it was only about a few seconds before Lovino's finger tips brushed up against a familiar packaging. Lovino found himself thanking God that there was an extra test. As he lifted up the test, he read over the little pink box and let out a sigh. What if he wasn't actually pregnant? The results of the test would absolutely crush him. On the other hand, the test came back positive, it could make him happier beyond words. The thought of Antonio's face lighting up to the news of a positive test popped up into Lovino's mind. The thought served as some sort of motivation to take it.

Nearly five minutes later, Lovino was sat at the edge of the bath tub while the test he just used laid out on the sink's countertop. This felt like the longest two minutes of his entire life. Lovino's hands were trembling with anxiety and he could hardly stop himself from bouncing his leg up and down. As he looked over to the clock on the wall, he could see that it was time to see the results of the test. Lovino's heart was pounding as he stood up and walked over to the sink. When he looked down at the test, he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The test was positive.

Lovino grabbed the stick and held it up a little closer to make sure he was seeing it right. Sure enough, he was. The test had a little pink '+' sign on it, there was no denying it. However, Lovino was still having a little trouble with letting himself be happy about the results. There was still a bit of doubt in his mind. But then again, the last time he got a positive test, he ended up with Ale seven months after so the test could really be true. Still, the doubts got the best of Lovino and he decided that he would take another test tomorrow. So until then, he wouldn't say a word to Antonio about it, the last thing he wanted to do was get the Spaniard's hopes up.

* * *

This proved to be very difficult for Lovino. When Antonio got home from work later that day, the only thing Lovino wanted to do was tell his husband about the test! It was exciting after all but whenever he thought about telling Antonio he immediately stopped himself from doing so because he couldn't stand to think about how disappointed Antonio would be if this test turned out to be false.

Throughout the evening, Antonio did notice a sudden change in Lovino's behavior. It was hard not to bring it up but the Spaniard thought it was strange the way Lovino smiled more than usual at dinner that night. The Italian almost seemed to be more giddy.. But why? Antonio was almost too afraid to ask so he kept his observations to himself. However, it was nice to see Lovino put on a smile almost all evening.

Even as they laid in bed later that night Lovino seemed to cling on to Antonio and cuddle him sweetly.

"Lovi are you feeling alright?" Antonio asked as he jokingly held up a hand to his lover's forehead.

"Of course I'm okay you jerk." Lovino answered with a slight smile.

"You just seem a little more affectionate." Antonio said with a little laugh.

"I just love you, y'know?" Lovino replied. "Besides, I can't be affectionate with my own husband?"

Before Antonio could utter another word, the sound of a few knocks at their bedroom door echoed throughout the room. Antonio sat up slightly and called out for Ale to come in. The little boy was clutching his teddy bear as he pushed the door open.

"I had a bad dream." Ale said, his voice a little shaky.

Lovino wasted no time in motioning for his son to lay down with them. In a matter of seconds, Ale was nestled between his parents with Lovino cuddling the little boy close to him. It was quite an adorable sight for Antonio to see. Meanwhile, Lovino could only imagine cuddling Ale and the new baby.

* * *

The next day, after Antonio had left for work, Lovino had gotten himself and Ale ready to go out and do a little shopping. They needed a few groceries and Lovino had to buy another test just to be sure that he was really pregnant.

While walking around the supermarket, Ale pointed out all of the colorful signs and really anything that caught his interest. He asked questions like any other little kid would and he most certainly begged his mother to buy him sweets whenever they passed the aisle full of galletas. Lovino was somewhat reluctant to buy Ale what he wanted but after the little boy showed him a pout, he couldn't really refuse.

After buying all the groceries they needed, including ice cream and cookies which made Ale extremely happy, the two headed to the pharmacy down the block.

"Mama isn't this place for sick people?" Ale wondered as he trudged a bag behind him.

The two had just walked in through the front doors and Ale was in awe at the tall shelves filled with medicine.

"Yes but there's also toys here." Lovino enthused to cover up the real reason why they were there.

Ale's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mhm so let's get you a few toys." Lovino told him.

When they passed through the baby aisle, Lovino discreetly grabbed two pregnancy tests off the shelf then followed Ale to the toy section. The little boy picked out two toy cars before Lovino went to pay for it all.

* * *

They arrived home not long after, Ale immediately took his toys to the living room to play with. Lovino put away the groceries and stumbled upon the bag with the tests in it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to take another pregnancy test. The thought of it coming up negative almost made Lovino sick. But he had to, he had to take another test to be sure.

So, Lovino put together a little bowl of ice cream for his son. It was just to keep the little boy occupied for a few minutes while he played. Ale was more than happy to see his mother walk into the living room the tasty treat. Lovino told Ale that he would be upstairs if he needed him though it seemed that Ale was content at the moment.

Within the next few minutes, Lovino had brought up the bag with two pregnancy tests up to the conjoined bathroom in his bedroom. Lovino was rather hesitant to take the tests out of the box. After a deep breath he had worked up enough courage to go ahead and take one of the tests.

Five minutes later, Lovino was sat at the edge of the bathtub while he waited for the test results to come in.

 _What if the test is negative? What am I going to do? I'll be sad again and I can't really tell Antonio why I'm sad, I don't want to put him through anything and I don't think I'd I actually want to explain it any way._

Lovino's mind was swimming with thoughts as he waited. His eyes glanced at the familiar clock on the wall and it seemed that the results were in. He stood up and grabbed the test from the edge of the sink. The Italian hesitated for a second before looking down at the test.

The test was positive. It was positive! He had to be pregnant, two positive tests had to be correct. But just to be absolutely sure, there was still another test left to take.

So Lovino waited a few more minutes before taking the next pregnancy test. When the time was up, he checked the test and was still just as shocked to see it was positive. Lovino couldn't help but to get choked up. He hated feeling vulnerable but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. The thought of them having another little one in a few months made him absolutely emotional. He couldn't wait to tell Antonio later tonight.

Lovino carefully cleaned off the test and wrapped it in tissue, he would show it to Antonio before they go to bed later. He put the test underneath a few shirts in one of his drawers. Lovino was so excited he couldn't wait until his lover got home.

* * *

As usual, Antonio got home around six that evening. Lovino already had dinner ready, it was Antonio's favorite. It wasn't very often that Lovino cooked his favorite dish so again, Antonio found that to be rather odd. The Spaniard noticed that Lovino seemed almost as giddy as yesterday. Not like he was complaining, he loved the more cheerful side of Lovino. That wasn't to say he didn't love Lovino's grumpy side too.

After dinner, Lovino got Ale ready for bed and all tucked in while Antonio took a shower in their room. When Antonio got out of the bathroom, he noticed that Lovino wasn't in the room yet. The Italian was probably still tucking Ale in to bed. Hopefully Ale was still awake, Antonio wanted to go tell him goodnight like he always did. So the Spaniard decided to quickly get dressed in his pj's then go finish tucking the boy in. Antonio searched his dresser for his clothes and found a pair of pajama bottoms but not a shirt. Maybe it was in Lovino's dresser, sometimes their clothes did get mixed up.

After putting on the bottoms, Antonio opened the top drawer in Lovino's dresser. He moved over a few shirts on the right side but didn't find the shirt he was looking for. He then searched the left side of the drawer and came across something strange. Something covered in… toilet paper? Antonio raised an eyebrow and lifted up whatever it was from the drawer. Well he knew he shouldn't be looking through Lovino's things but he really couldn't help himself especially with something so odd. Antonio carefully unwrapped the tissue from the object and was absolutely stunned when he saw what it was. It was a positive pregnancy test. Did this mean-

"The bambino's asleep so-" Lovino stopped his sentence when he walked into the room.

The sight of Antonio holding the test in his hands completely cut him off. The Spaniard looked beyond shocked, he even looked like he might cry.

"H-Hey, who the hell said you could go through my stuff?" Lovino said.

"Lovi are you..? Are you pregnant?" Antonio asked.

After a few seconds, Lovino nodded with a small grin.

"I haven't been feeling good and I took a few tests and they came up positive. I guess that last negative test was wrong." Lovino explained.

Antonio put the test down on the dresser then made his way to Lovino and engulfed him a huge hug. Lovino allowed himself to tear up while Antonio didn't care if he cried. He was happy, they both were. Finally after months of trying for another baby, they finally got what they wanted. They would have another little one in a few months time.

"I love you so much, mi corazón." Antonio told Lovino who was still in his arms.

"I love you too." Lovino replied with a smile.

They pulled away for a moment and looked into each other's eyes before Antonio kissed Lovino's nose which caused the Italian to smile again.

"Can you believe it, Lovi, we're going to have two kids now." Antonio said with a grin.

"I know, oh the joy." Lovino joked.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking about the new baby and about how happy they were. They had both agreed to keep it a secret for a little while especially from Ale, they would tell him later on. It was almost unbelievable that they'd be having another kid so soon but that is what they wanted after all. They're little family was growing and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **((A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated, I've just been so busy with school its taken up a lot of my time. But here's an update for you and FINALLY, Lovino's pregnant! More fluffy chapters to come so stick around! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up quickly. Thank you for reading and favoriting and following, be sure to review! ~))**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been no more than two weeks since Lovino had found out that he was pregnant. Two blissful weeks filled with more smiles from Lovino and definitely a strong sense of happiness. The two had tried not to show excitement over the new baby while in Ale's presence since they decided that they wouldn't tell their son for another couple of weeks. It had become a recent routine for them to retreat to their room at night and talk about the baby that was finally, finally going to be here in a few months. Antonio was so excited that he couldn't help himself from rubbing Lovino's still flat belly which would soon become cute and round like it had been years ago.

The day after Antonio found out his lover was pregnant, the two had scheduled an appointment for Doctor Sanchez so she could examine Lovino and make sure he was healthy as well as their little one. Today was the day of their appointment although a certain someone couldn't bring himself out of bed.

"Lovi, mi amor, it's time to wake up."

"No, lasciami in pace."

Lovino, who was supposed to have been up already, only snuggled further under the covers at the sound of his husband's voice.

"But Lovi, we have an appointment today!" Antonio reminded the sleepy Italian as he stood by the bed, already dressed.

"Ma sono stanco." Lovino mumbled still mostly asleep.

"Lovi I have no idea what you just said but you have to get dressed, mi corazón." Antonio told him as he opened up the wine red drapes to let some sunlight into the room.

Lovino groaned at the brightness seeping into the room. "Antonio, si no me dejas solo te voy a pegar. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Before Antonio had a chance to say anything, Lovino sat straight up and groaned, there was that familiar churning in his stomach. Antonio gave him an odd look before the Italian threw the blanket off of himself and rushed to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Antonio should've guessed it. At least Lovino was out of bed one way or another. The sounds of gagging filled the room for a few seconds before the toilet flushed and Lovino walked back into the bedroom.

"So much for sleeping a little longer." Lovino complained as he stepped out of the conjoined bathroom.

"Well we have to get going anyway, our appointment is in a little while." Antonio told him. "And you take long to get dressed I don't want to be late."

"Yea says the guy who was once late for our date because you had to make sure your hair looked good." Lovino teased as he walked to the dresser to pick out an outfit.

"You were almost late to the altar at our wedding because you started having second doubts about the shoes you were going to wear." Antonio retorted with a laugh which resulted in a laugh from Lovino as well.

"You have to admit, the black shoes did look better with the suit." Lovino replied, trying to justify himself.

There were a few knocks at their bedroom door and a little voice that called out "Papi!". Antonio, with a bright smile, walked over to the wooden door and opened it for their son.

"¿Ale, que paso?" Antonio asked.

"La puerta, there's someone at the door." Ale told his father as he peered into the room. Upon seeing his mother who was awake, the little boy practically ran into the room.

"Buongiorno mama." Ale smiled as he hugged the Italian's legs.

"Buongiorno bambino." Lovino grinned, ruffling the little boy's curly hair. "Oh that's probably Alvarez at the door, right?" He looked to his husband at the bedroom doorway.

"It should be, I'll go see." Antonio said with a nod before leaving the room to go check.

Downstairs, an impatient Portuguese nation knocked at the door a few more times. The door opened revealing his nearly identical brother who displayed a smile.

"Hola, thanks for coming over to watch Ale." Antonio said as his brother stepped in.

"Ah it's no trouble." Alvarez said with a smile as the Spaniard closed the door behind them. "I love spending time with the kid, he's my favorite nephew!"

"He's your only nephew." Antonio reminded him.

"Which is exactly why he's my favorite." Alvarez replied with a little laugh.

The sound of fast approaching little footsteps caught their attention and within a second, Ale was standing at the top of the stairs with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"¡Tio!" Ale exclaimed happily.

Alvarez laughed and held out his arms at the bottom of the stairs, Ale wasted no time in running down the stairs and into his uncle's arms.

"You're gonna be here all day right tio?" Ale asked as the two broke their embrace.

"Sim!" Alvarez nodded.

"Guess you can't complain that I take too long to get ready." Came the sound of Lovino's voice as he descended the stairs, dressed and ready to go. "Hey dork face."

"Hello to you too short stuff." Alvarez teased which earned him a scowl from Lovino.

"I'm not short." Lovino retorted even though he was. The Italian turned to his son, "Bambino did you eat yet?"

"Mhm! I ate cereal." Ale nodded.

"Alright, in that case we better get going." Lovino said to which Antonio nodded.

As usual, Alessandro asked his parents if they really had to go and they told him yes like they always did. Antonio was quick to assure him that they'd be back in no time when he saw Ale's pout. Lovino was quick offer the boy a special surprise when they got back, that seemed to make him a lot happier.

* * *

Not too long after leaving, Antonio and Lovino found themselves in the waiting room of the doctor's office. As they sat in the plastic lobby chairs, Lovino was leaning his head on Antonio's shoulder. His leg was bouncing slightly as he tried to distract himself from the disgusting nausea that welled in his stomach. He had almost forgotten how annoying morning sickness was, it was really the worst thing thing about being pregnant. Well that was a lie, swollen ankles and mood swings were definitely up there for 'worse symptoms of pregnancy' but thank God he wasn't there yet.

Just as Lovino's stomach gurgled quite loudly, Doctor Sanchez came out and called his name. They three of them made small talk on the way to her office down a small corridor. Lovino and Antonio took a seat as Doctor Sanchez closed her office door behind them.

"So how is everything going for you two?" Doctor Sanchez asked with a smile, obviously referring to their baby troubles.

Before Lovino got the chance to put in a word, Antonio happily piped up beside him, "Lovino's pregnant!"

Doctor Sanchez's smile grew brighter and she even did a little clap of happiness at the news.

"Ay Dios mio, that's great news!" She exclaimed happily. "Then today I'll just give you a little check up and give you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins, then you should be good to go."

Doctor Sanchez motioned for Lovino to hop on the examining table so she could look him over. Lovino complied and within in moments, Doctor Sanchez had the ultrasound machine wand pressed against the Italian's abdomen. Antonio stood beside Lovino and held his lover's hand, he was surprised when Lovino gave his hand a small squeeze in return. A few seconds went by before an imaged was displayed on the ultrasound machine.

"Hm." Doctor Sanchez hummed to herself, moving the wand further down on Lovino's abdomen. "There we are, it's your teeny, tiny, little one." She said with a smile.

The couple was faced with the ultrasound image that did in fact have a tiny little dot which was their little one. Lovino of course tried to hide the fact that he felt like smiling and crying tears of joy. As for Antonio, he didn't care that he was smiling like an idiot, he was overwhelmed with joy. They worked so hard for this, to have a new addition to their family. Seeing that little dot on the screen, was proof that they were gonna have another little trouble maker toddling around the house soon and it just made Antonio feel amazing.

"So you seem to be about six weeks along which is just over a month." Doctor Sanchez spoke up with a smile. "As you know around this time or probably within the next few weeks, you'll start experiencing mood swings in addition to the morning sickness that I'm sure you already have. Do you want me to make print outs for you?"

The couple nodded their heads eagerly in unison and Doctor Sanchez smiled at their excitement and proceeded to type something on the machine with her free hand. Within a few minutes, Doctor Sanchez had printed two copies of the ultrasound image and Lovino was all set to leave after cleaning that disgusting gel off of his abdomen. She scheduled an appointment for them set within a month when Lovino would be just about 10 weeks along. They thanked her and left the building in complete bliss. It was almost as if Lovino couldn't take his eyes away from the little ultrasound picture. Even as they walked and Antonio talked, Lovino couldn't help but to look at the image with the small dot. He knew anything could happen within the next few weeks but he tried to push those thoughts out of his head and instead thought about looking on the bright side. There was a good chance that that little dot would become an adorable little baby really soon and just that thought alone put a smile on his face.

When the two got in their car, Antonio continued to chat about various things and Lovino responded though he was still focused on the picture.

"Just eight more months." Antonio piped up as they were now driving down a highway.

"Yea eight more months until the house is filled with screaming and crying again." Lovino added, looking over to his lover.

"Ah that isn't much different than hearing Ale's tantrums." Antonio smiled as he drove. "And Ale- our bebé is going to be a big brother!"

"Do you think he's going to mind having a sibling?" Lovino wondered.

"Well I'm not sure," The Spaniard shrugged. "I think he'll be happy with the new baby."

"I was definitely not happy when Feli came into the picture." Lovino replied. "I used to hate him at first, always crying and screaming and drooling, y'know? I really hope Ale is happy with the new baby, I wouldn't want my bambino being upset about it."

"Mi amor, you worry too much." Antonio waved off a gesture with one hand. "I'm sure Ale will be fine I mean he must get lonely being an only child so another baby will be fun."

"I guess." Lovino said as he turned to look out the window. "But if my bambino gets upset because of the new baby I don't know what I'm going to do. Like- I don't know how to make him feel better. And then he's going to hate us and then what if-"

"Lovi! You're working yourself up too much, stress isn't good for the baby." Antonio reminded his distressed lover. "Ale will be fine everything is gonna work out. Now let's go calm you down with some ice cream before you explode."

"Okay." Lovino crossed his arms over his chest with a slight pout.

* * *

 **((A/N: Hey guys here's a random short update! Im sorry it's taken me so long but school's started up again and Im quite busy so updates might be a little slow. Also this is kind of a filler chapter? It's pretty short but don't worry the next couple of chapters will definitely be longer than this. I will try to update soon and I'm also thinking of starting a new story (within the hetalia fandom of course) so while I plan that out, that might be another reason for slow updates but I will try to update at least once a month or every other week. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! And thanks again for hanging on between updates!))**


End file.
